Ally's Betrayel
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Gosalyn forms a super hero team called TSquard. And spends most of her time with them instead of Ally. Ally takes measures in her hands. That she might regret. Chapter 6 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's an early evening in St. Canard.

Gosalyn (12) and her new team mates 'T-Squad' Along with the Jusctice League are in the tower training. There is Darkwing and Quiverwing, Morgana and Mystic, Robotgirl and Gizmoduck. An all girl team. Which is very cool. Gosalyn was just so existed about having girlfriends who are crime fighters too. The only thing is Ally couldn't know about any of this.

Their coaches was keeping notes about this.

Launch Pad and Honker come walking out with a bag of popcorn and sat down.

"How's it going guys?" He asked.

"Take 5 girls!" They exclaimed.

The girls all stopped and started chit chatting about everything.

Darkwing and the others walked up to Launch Pad.

"Better then we had thought. I think they're finally ready." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn comes doing back flips over to him. "Ready for what?" She asked.

Darkwing grinned at her. "Well we have been thinking and talking. And well, since you girls have shown a lot of improvement in the last couple of months. We thought that maybe you girls would want to tag along with us on our next mission." He said.

Gosalyn and the other girls all looked at each other. "Ahhh!!!!" They exclaimed.

They was jumping for joy at this. "This is epic! Are you for real?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nope, you girls had proved to us that you're a team." Morgana said.

"That is such a killer!" Robotgirl exclaimed.

"I know right!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Gos, just as long you keep up with you're homework. This wouldn't be a problem." Drake said.

"Dad, you wouldn't regret this! Come on girls, let's go out!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The girls all took off running out the tower.

Drake just stood there so exsited.

Gosalyn, Rosie, and Misty are all at the pizza joint in their civil clothes. Gosalyn is wearing a neon green jersey type shirt, purple tank top under, black fingerless gloves, black hip hugger pants, boots. Misty has chin length white hair with blue highlights, a sweatshirt, jeans, shoes, Rosie is wearing a purple tank top, skirt with boots.

"Can you believe it?! We're finally going to get some action!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I know I thought it was never going to happen." Rosie said.

Misty was going to say something when Ally walked up to the girls.

"Hey, Gos. Who are you're friends?" She asked.

"Oh hey Al. These are my friends Misty and Rosie. They're dad's work with mine." Gosalyn said.

Misty just got a bad feeling about Ally. She really couldn't describe it.

"Cool. Mind if I join you?" Ally asked.

The girls all looked at each other. "Actually Ally, we was kind of having a private conversation." Misty said.

Ally was shocked about that. "Oh okay. Well, I guess that I'll see you at school Gos." Ally said.

"Okay bye." Gosalyn said.

Ally walked away and Gosalyn looked at Misty confused. "What was that about?" She asked.

"What? Do you want her to know?" Misty asked.

"No, but still you could have been little nicer." Gosalyn said.

"Sorry." Misty said.

"It's cool." Gosalyn said.

The girls began chit chatting and Ally looked in the window from outside.

She's not used to having to share Gosalyn with other girls. But just continued to walk away.

The next day at school..

Gosalyn and Honker are talking at the lockers. "So you must be excited." Honker said.

"Duh. Why shouldn't I be? My dreams are coming true." She said.

Ally then walked up to them. "Hey, Gos." Ally said.

"Oh hi Ally." She said.

"I tried calling you last night. Where were you?" Ally asked.

"Oh I was out with the girls. Sorry." Gosalyn said.

"It's cool. So anyways, I was thinking about going to the mall after school. What do you say?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn smiled and was about to respond when she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Misty, Rosie! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed.

She ran Ally and to the girls. "We got transferred here." Misty said.

"Too cool!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Honker then joined the girls as they were talking. "Ahem." Ally said.

Gosalyn looked back. "Oh yeah, you girls remember my friend Ally." Gosalyn said.

"Hi."

"Hi." The two girls replied.

Misty still had the vibe about her, but was being civil towards her.

"So what's you're classes?" Gosalyn asked.

"We're in all you're classes Gos!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Awesome! Honker's in them too."

"Neat!" Rosie exclaimed.

The foursome walked away talking, Ally just stood there looking at them, back at the ground.

At lunch time..

The gals plus Honker was sitting together. Ally walks up and sees Misty in her spot next to Gosalyn. "Misty can you please move? I usually sit here." Ally asked.

Misty looked at her and shook her head. "Um, Ally there's an empty spot next to on the other side."

"Gos," Ally whined.

Gosalyn looked up at her. "You don't mind if she sits next to me today. Do you?" She asked.

"No, it's just that it's been my seat since the school year began." Ally said.

"Good. Thanks girl. You can sit next to me tomorrow I promise." Gosalyn said.

Ally rolled her eyes. "What ever." Ally said.

She walked over to the spot 3 or 4 seats down to Gosalyn. And just glared at them.

'She was my friend first.' Ally thought to herself.

The lunch bell had ringed and the foursome took off leaving Ally all by herself again.

'Great.' Ally thought to herself.

After school…

The gang was walking out of school, Ally comes running behind them. "Wait for me!" She exclaimed.

But it was too late they had got in Drake's car and drove off.

"Today just isn't me day." She said.

She then spotted a paper on the ground that had fallen out of Gosalyn's backpack.

"Huh, what's this?" She asked.

She walked over and picked it up. "The T-Squad?" She asked.

She remembers that they were talking about something like that at lunch time.

"Hmmm.." She trailed on.

The girls are in the practice arena with their coaches.

In their uniforms, Quiverwing and Darkwing are doing karate moves, Morgana and Misty are working on spells, and Robot girl and Gizmo duck are doing their things.

"Good job kids! You keep this up and you'll replace us." Drake laughed.

"Thanks Darkwing." The girls said.

Just then the doors opened and everybody got in their fight pose, a girl walked in wearing a silver blue uniform walked in. "Hi, my name's Silver Huntress. And I'd like to try out for the team." She said.

Gosalyn KNEW it was Ally and rolled her eyes at this. But Ally didn't know that it was the girls.

"Um.. Silver Huntress is it?" Quiverwing asked.

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Look, how did you find us?" Misty asked.

"Lucky guess." Ally said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Silver um.. we're thrilled that you want to join the team. But we're not really hiring anybody. Sorry." Gosalyn said.

Ally paused and looked down. "Oh, okay. It's just that well. I worked really hard on this costume and everything." Ally said.

"Well we're still training to be a team. So, there is no team to join at the moment." Misty said.

"But you can train with us!" Robot girl exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Misty gave Robot girl a look to kill for.

"Really?! I can?!" Ally exclaimed.

Gosalyn sighed and walked up. "Tell you what. You can train with us for 3 days. We'll watch how you do and make our call on the third day."

"Oh thank you! You wouldn't regret this!" Ally exclaimed.

"Are you sure this safe?" Darkwing asked.

"It's only for three days. And we change practice arenas all the time. So it's not like people will follow us." She said.

"I just hope you're right." Drake said.

The course was ready and Gosalyn is up first.

Gosalyn is doing the course first as Ally was watching.

"Alright Silver, watch Quiverwing and then I want you to do the same thing." Darkwing said.

Silver nodded her head. "Go Quiverwing." Darkwing said starting the stop watch.

Gosalyn did it and made record time! "And stop! Way to go Quiverwing. You beat you're old record!" Darkwing said.

"Alright!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

Quiverwing, Robot girl and Mystics both high five each other.

"You're up Silver." Drake said.

She took a deep breath and started doing it. Badly. Just really stinky. Gosalyn groaned at that. 'What was you thinking girl?' She thought to herself.

After the training was over with Launch Pad came in with pizza.

"Pizza girls!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

"Alright food!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Take 5 girls!" Darkwing said.

The girls walked over and Silver just stood there.

"You coming Silver?" Quiverwing asked.

"Uh.. no thanks." Ally said.

Gosalyn looked at her and shrugged.

"So, what do you think?" Gosalyn asked while taking a slice of pizza.

"You got to be kidding me." Misty said.

"I think she will be a great addition to the team." Rosie said.

"I don't know. There's just something about her. That I don't trust." Misty said.

"Let's just give her an other day of practice. And see her work on her own." Gosalyn said.

Misty sighed. "Okay, tomorrow. We'll see where it goes." Misty said.

Ally was listening on the conversation and looked down to the ground.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn and the girls are done eating. "4 mins and then training starts back up." Drake said.

"Okay." Gosalyn said.

She grabbed a slice of pizza and headed over to Ally. "Silver, I thought you could use a slice of pizza." She said.

She looked around and didn't see her around. "Where'd she go?" Quiverwing asked.

Silver was sitting outside on the balcony and Quiverwing walked out.

"Thought you might be hungry." She said.

"Oh thanks." Ally said.

Gosalyn sat down next to Ally. "I didn't do to good on the course did I?"

"I'll be honest with you. You stank on it."

"Gee thanks."

"It's the truth. You did. I mean, this isn't something that you do with out thinking. I've always known that I wanted to be a crime fighter since I can remember. Let me ask you something. Why did you want to join the team?"

"Well, my best friend Gosalyn is a big fan of yours. And I thought that maybe if I join you. That…"

Gosalyn was surprised to hear that. 'Wow.' She thought.

"Look, Silver. We've had years of training for this. Like I told you. This isn't something that you wake up one day and say. I think that I'm a crime fighter. It doesn't work that way. If you practice more, then maybe you will." She said.

Ally looked at her nodded her head. "Okay."

"Break time is over with." Darkwing said.

"Ok, coming. Just think about what I had said okay Silver."

"Okay." Silver said.

Gosalyn stood up and was heading back in.

Just then the buzzer went off…

"Practice time is over with kids. Negaduck is up to something." Launch Pad said.

"Nega duck? Whose Nega duck?" Silver asked.

"Only the badest of the bad." Quiverwing exclaimed.

"And it's only getting worse." Darkwing said.

"Kean gear! Let's go!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Nope, sorry kids. Grown ups only. You four go home." Drake said.

"Aw man, we never get to have any fun. You girls want to go to my house?" Gosalyn said.

"Sure." Misty and Rosie said.

"Cool. Good luck guys." She said.

The three girls walked out of arena and the grown ups ran to the Thunder Quack and took off.

Ally just stood there looking and feeling left out again. "Guess I'll go home too." Ally said.

The girls came through the revolving chairs and there was knocking on the door.

"I'm telling you Gos. Silver shouldn't be allowed to train with us." Misty said.

Gosalyn just sighed. 'Easier said then done.' She thought to herself.

"Who could that be?" Gosalyn asked.

She got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

Ally was standing by the door.

"Ally?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well it's about time you answered the door. Where have you been?" Ally asked.

"Uh… sorry about that. We was in the kitchen and didn't hear you." Gosalyn said.

"We?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, Misty and Rosie are both here." Gosalyn said.

"Oh." Ally replied.

"You want to come in?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, that's okay. I didn't know that you had company." Ally said.

She walked away, Gosalyn shrugged and closed the door.

Darkwing and Launch Pad are looking for Negaduck.

He's in the jewelry store. Trying to grab the hugest diamond in the world.

"This is just what I need."

"Give it up Negajerk!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Oh good. Darkwing duck, oh no. I should run and hide." Negaduck mussed.

The two started to fight with each other.

Back at the house..

Gosalyn and the other girls are board. "Man, how are we supposed to get better at crime fighting if we don't fight?" Gosalyn asked.

"I know. We should at least be watching them." Misty said.

They all looked at each other and got a big mischievous grin on their faces.

"Let's roll." Gosalyn said.

They ran to the chairs and off they went.

Ally is outside trying to think of something to do when she spotted the girls.

Quiverwing was on her rocket board, Mystic was floating, and Robot girl was using her jet.

"They're on a mission!" She exclaimed.

She got up and ran inside and grabbed her outfit and took off as well.

The girls had arrived there. "We're here to help Darkwing!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake's eyes widen and gasped. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping you. T-Squad move!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The girls moved towards Negaduck.

Negaduck laughed. "Oh please. A bunch of little girls? You think you can stop me?" He laughed.

"We don't think. We know." Gosalyn exclaimed.

Negaduck beat them up pretty bad and Ally had arrived to witness the whole thing.

"Oh no." She said.

She saw him take off and followed him.

While Darkwing took care of the kids first of all.

Negaduck was at the corner when Ally was behind him.

"Ha! I got you cornered." Ally said.

Negaduck turned around with a big grin on his face. "Oh no, not another sappy do gooder." He moaned.

"Well technically I'm not on the team yet." She said.

Negaduck grinned at that. "Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm on a trail basis right now. But I still can kick you're butt." Ally said.

Negaduck studied her and chuckled. "You think so huh? You're nothing but a wanna be. You're never going to make the team."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I know you're kind all to well. You're just follower. Bad at everything you do."

"I am not!" She exclaimed.

"I like bad. And I can make you worse."

"What are.." She trailed on.

"I can make you're dreams come to girl. I can help you get to where you want to be."

"You can?" Ally asked.

"Oh yes."

"But they said that you're the bad guy."

"More like misunderstood. All I want to do is help kids like you. But they wouldn't let me." Nega duck said.

"Stop trying to confuse me!" Ally exclaimed.

"I'm just saying the truth girl." Negaduck said.

Just then he heard Darkwing and the others came running.

"I'll be waiting child." Negaduck said.

Like that he was gone.

Mystic and Quiverwing and the others ran in.

"Where'd he go?" Darkwing asked.

"He's gone." Ally replied.

"Gone? You let him go? You had him where you wanted! And you let him go!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ooops." Ally said.

They all smacked their foreheads at that.

"That does it! Quiverwing, I need you now!" Misty exclaimed.

The girls walked to the corner. "What?" She asked.

"I want her off the team!"

"She's not even on the team yet."

"I don't want her. And I don't trust her."

"But, she might get better."

Misty raised her eyebrow at that.

Gosalyn sighed. "Alright, look. Just let me do it tomorrow okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"Okay, you have till tomorrow to get rid of her." Misty said walking away.

Gosalyn stormed away and Rosie just stood there looking confused.

Back at home..

Gosalyn is sitting on the couch thinking about everything.

"You okay kiddo?" Drake asked.

"Not really. Misty wants me to dump Silver." Gosalyn said.

"Oh well. I don't blame her. She didn't pass the test plus she let Nega duck walk away."

"It's not that easy dad." She said.

Drake looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Silver Huntress is Ally." She said.

Drake spat out his pop. "What?" He asked.

"Ally and Silver Huntress are the same person."

"How do you know?"

"Easy, I've been her friend since 2 years now. I think I know my best friend." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, so what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know dad. She is my best friend."

"But this isn't something that she's good at. She might get hurt from this. She doesn't have any training like you and the other girls have. What's more important? You're friendship or her safety?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know. Now I have to go to school with her tomorrow. And act like nothing is wrong."

"It's for the best Gos." He said.

"I know." She said.

The next day..

Gosalyn, Rosie and Misty are in the hallway in school.

"So, you're going to do it?" Misty asked.

"Yes, Misty I'll tell Silver that she can't be in the team. When we see her today after school." Gosalyn said.

"Good." Misty said.

Ally then joined the girls. "Gee thanks for waiting me Gos." Ally said.

"Oh, sorry Al. I must have a lot on my mind." She said.

"You want to talk about it?" Ally asked.

"Uh, no. It's something that I have to do on my own."

Gosalyn then walked away with the girls. "What did I do?" Ally asked herself.

Later that day..

Ally is in her Silver Huntress outfit and heading to the secret arena again.

When Quiverwing showed up in front of her. "Quiverwing!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah hi Silver. Look, I only have a few minutes. Before Darkwing is picking me up. And I'm so sorry Silver. But you can't train with us anymore." She said.

Ally's heart was ripped into two when she heard that. "What! But I thought that I'd have two more days of practice!"

"After last nights accident, the girls and I talked. And we're not having more people in the group. It's nothing personal. Just the way it is."

"I didn't mean… Oh forget it!" Ally exclaimed.

She took off crying. Gosalyn almost went after her but Drake stopped her. "It will be okay. Just let her have some time." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head, the two hopped in the Thunder Quack and flew off.

Negaduck is watching from a distance with a big grin. "Perfect." He said.

He chuckled and walked away.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day..

Gosalyn is at Ally's house knocking on the door. She was still feeling really bad about the other night.

Her mom answered it. "Is Ally home?" Gosalyn asked.

Her mom shook her head. "No, we haven't seen her since last night. We thought that she was with you."

Gosalyn sighed. "She was. But then uh.. we had fight. She took off running and I haven't seen her since. I thought that she was just running back home."

"Oh no!" Her mom exclaimed.

"It's not like her to run off. Did she say anything to you Gosalyn?" Ally's dad asked.

"No. We just had a fight like I said. And she runs off. I'll call you if I see her okay." Gosalyn said.

"Okay thanks." Ally's dad said.

They closed the door and Gosalyn just felt cruddy.

"Ally where did you go?" She asked.

She then headed back to her house. "Some best friend I turned out to be." She said.

She arrived back and sat down on the couch crying.

Drake came walking in. "Gos, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ally's missing. Her mom said that she hasn't been home since last night. I knew I shouldn't of given her those extra's days of training. But no, I just ruined her chances. And now she's gone. It's all my fault." She said.

Drake sighed and sat down next to her. "Don't say that Gos. You had to do it. You couldn't let her know who Quiverwing really is. I'm sure that she just needs time."

"But I still feel like crud. Basically I was telling my best friend of two years. That she's not good enough to hang with us."

"And she wasn't. You girls are just starting out as a team. And with her just running into it with out thinking. Didn't do good with you're team."

Gosalyn nodded her head, just then Misty and Rosie came in the house.

"Hey girl. You feel like doing something?" Misty asked.

"Ally is missing." Gosalyn said.

"Good." Misty said.

"How is that good?" Gosalyn asked.

"Easy, I just had a bad feeling about her." Misty said.

Rosie grabbed Gosalyn's hand. "Come, we will go to the game area. Where you can beat up on those animals with the stick." Rosie said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "You mean the wack a moles at the mall arcade?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yes that." Rosie said.

"Okay, see you later dad." Gosalyn said.

The girls walked out of the house and Drake just smiled at the girls.

Months have past with still no sign of Ally. When one day at school Gosalyn was surprised to see Ally there.

'Whoa, Ally's here.' She thought to herself.

She ran to her best friend. "Ally! You're back!" She exclaimed.

Ally gave her the cold shoulder, just looked through her locker.

She wanted to ask her how she was doing. But knew she couldn't with out letting her know.

"Where'd did you go?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh, I had something to do." Ally replied.

Gosalyn looked at her confused. "For a month? You're parents didn't even know where you went. They was freaking out!" She exclaimed.

"So, let them worry. I'm home now. That's all there is to it." Ally said.

Gosalyn was taken back by her attitude. "Whoa, what's with the attitude?" She asked.

"Like you care." Ally replied.

"I do Ally." Gosalyn said.

"What ever." Ally said.

Gosalyn just shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Okay, so anyways. I'm free tonight. You want to go to the mall?" Gosalyn asked.

"Can't. I have stuff to do tonight." Ally said closing her locker and walking away.

"Oh okay. Maybe some other time then." Gosalyn said.

Misty and Rosie then walked up to her. "You okay?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Ally's just been acting strange today."

"She's back?!" Rosie asked.

"Yes. But she has a major attitude now."

"So what else is new?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes at that remark. "She's still my best friend Misty. I've known her for 2 years now. So I'd really appreciate if you don't talk about her like that."

"Sorry, I still get a bad vibe about her. That I can't shake." Misty said.

There was along awaked pause between the three some.

"Anyways, let's go training since we'll all free." Gosalyn replied.

The three of them walked out of the school.

Later that night…

They were all at the practice arena training.

Morgana is helping Misty work on her anger and her powers. "I know that it's hard to control sometimes. But this help you." Morgana said.

Misty nodded her head and chanted the same thing and she was doing it.

Robot girl was trying to shoot her gun when the bullet goes flying past.

"Ahh! Watch out!" Rosie exclaimed.

It goes flying towards Mystic and she uses her powers to stop it.

"Whoa, cool catch." Gizmo said.

Mystic looks at it shocked that she could actually do it!

"Wow cool!" Gosalyn exclaimed looking at her friend.

"Thanks, I can't believe that I did it." Misty said, then she turned it around and made it fly the other direction.

"See what happens when you don't focus on it. It's a lot easier." Morgana said.

Robot girl ran to her friend and hugged her tight. "I am so excited for you Misty!"

Misty couldn't breath and coughed. "Thanks, but I can't breath." Misty said.

Rosie put her down and then all of a sudden an arrow came flying out of no where and Silver Huntress came flying in.

"So.. Whose side am I on?" Ally asked.

Everybody just looks at her confused. Expect for Robot girl who ran towards her.

"Silver Huntress!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn was a little confused to say the least. With her attitude at school she didn't think Ally was still intersted. 'This doesn't make any sense.' She thought to herself.

Robot girl hugged her tight too. "Oh hello, long lost friend. You remember me yes?" Robot girl asked.

"Of course Robot girl. I still of bruises from the last time you hugged me." Ally said.

Gosalyn and Darkwing just looked at each other confused.

Morgana and Misty are still working on their spells.

"Hey Mystic look! Silver Huntress is back. Isn't that great?!" Robot girl exclaimed.

Mystic glanced behind. "Super. Just help you're self to anything in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door when you leave." Mystic said.

Silver chuckled. "Actually I came back to try out for the team again. I want to be a T-Squad." She said.

"Uh…" Robot girl trailed on.

Silver Huntress got the hint. "Okay, I got it. Sorry. I didn't know that the offer expired." She said walking away.

Quiverwing paused and placed her hand on Silvers shoulder.

"We're just concerned." Quiverwing said.

"Yeah the last time you kind of freaked out and ran away, you wasn't very good at…" Robot girl trailed on.

Mystic was gladly to finish the sentence.

"You didn't have any ability. Couldn't find you're way out of a paper bag. And you let Nega Duck escape. So yeah, we're little concerned." She said.

"Uh hello, that's why I left. Quiverwing told me that I needed to practice. So I've been practicing. Check it out. Time me." Silver Huntress said.

She ran to the course and Darkwing hit the timer and she did the course. Better not great.

"Wow, she really did get better." Robot girl said.

Mystic shook her head. "So, she learned the course. That doesn't make her any more dangerous." She said.

Silver then ran back to them. "See, I got everything under control." Ally said.

Just then the beeper started going off. "It's Nega Duck again!" Launch Pad said.

"Okay kids, you can come with us. Let's go." Darkwing said.

The girls high five each other and ran to the Thunder Quack. Quiverwing stopped and turned around at Ally. "You coming or not?" She asked.

"You mean, I'm on the team?!" Ally exclaimed.

"No, it means we could use you're help. Look, I meant what I said before. You still need more practice. And this will be you're second test." Quiverwing said.

Silver gives her a nod and runs past Mystic and Morgana who got a flash of Nega Duck.

The view changes to show Silver Huntress running past the twosome. They was really unnerved by this and just looked at each other shocked.

"Did you?" Mystic asked.

Morgana nodded her head.

Quiverwing and Darkwing looked at them. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Can't tell yet." Morgana said.

"Are you sure that it's safe to have her around?" Mystic asked.

"Not entirely. But everybody deserves a second chance." Quiverwing replied.

She runs past Mystic and she just has a look of distrust loud and clear on it.

"Just remember what I taught you Mystic." Morgana said.

Mystic sighed and nodded her head.

They ran to the Thunder Quack and took off.

They then arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Mystic can you sense anything?" Quiverwing asked.

Mystic closed her eyes and was about to feel around when Silver Huntress pushed her out of the way. A bomb came flying at it the girls.

"I got it!" Silver exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" Mystic exclaimed. Being pushed to the ground.

Mystic's eyes narrowed and turned bright red.

"Quiverwing watch out!" Silver exclaimed.

Quiver looked up and saw a bomb coming at her. "Thanks Silver!" She exclaimed.

She hit the bomb doing a back kick and kicked it to pieces.

Mystic glared at Silver. "Just for future record Silver. DON'T EVER PUSH ME DOWN AGAIN!" Mystic exclaimed. She went floating past her, she put her blue hood back up.

Silver just looked at her confused. "What did I ever do to her?" Silver asked.

Mystic had floated around trying to find the main power supply. When Silver ran up to her and found it first. "This should be easy. All I have to do is cut the wire!" Silver said.

Pushing Mystic out of the way once again.

"No!" Mystic exclaimed.

Mystic stood up and shoved Silver out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Silver asked.

"It's too dangerous! Somebody could get hurt!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Besides isn't this part of the job? Getting hurt?" Ally said.

"The job isn't to get hurt! It's to… Why am I even telling you this!"

"Just trust me."

"No! Touch the wire and die!" Mystic exclaimed.

She cut the wrong wire and it started beeping.

"WAY TO GO!" The two girls exclaimed.

Mystic pushed Silver away and used her powers to fix the wires.

"Don't ever do that again!" Mystic exclaimed.

Quiverwing was standing between them.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

The three of them ran out of the area.

The kids started to run away when Darkwing bumped into Nega Duck.

"Nice to see you again Darkwing Dud." Nega duck said.

"The bomb! What are you planning Nega jerk?" Darkwing asked.

He grinned evilly. "Well, Darkwing if you must now. Why don't you come and see for you're self." He said.

Him and Nega duck started fighting with each other.

"What happened back there girls? It's not like you Mystic to act like that." Quiverwing said.

Mystic was trying to tell Quiverwing what had happened.

When Silver interrupted Mystic.

"Sorry about that little thing back there. You know I wouldn't ever want to get anybody hurt." Silver replied.

"What ever. Just stay out of my way. And you'll be fine." Mystic said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, look. I don't know what you're problem is. But come on, get over it! If I'm going to be part of this team. We're going to have to work together." Silver said.

Mystic paused and chuckled at that and turned around to face Silver. "You're not part of this team! Not yet! And if you ever endanger my friends again. You never will be! The next time I tell you that something's too dangerous! Take my word for it!" Mystic exclaimed.

As she was yelling at Silver, the background turned into flames, Mystics eyes had turned red as well. She looked back and Morgana and stopped.

Mystic pulled her hood over her head, turned into a ghost and floated away.

"Uh.. I'll be right back." Morgana said.

Quiverwing stepped next to Silver.

"Uh.. why does she hate me?" Silver asked.

"Um.. she pretty much hates everybody. It'll be fine. Mystic just needs time to get to know you. Heck she still needs time to get use to Robot girl. I think you're pretty cool. You remind me of somebody I know." Quiverwing said.

"But what did I ever do to her? It's just like from day one she didn't like me." Silver said.

Quiverwing sighed. "She just needs time Silver. That's all. You.." She replied.

"Quiverwing! Heads up." Robotgirl said.

Quiverwing looked up and saw robots coming at her. "Thanks Robot girl!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

She started fighting with the robots and Silver just stood there with a confused look.

Mystic is taking a breather and Morgana stood next to her. "Don't let her get to you Mystic." She replied.

"I'm trying not to. But she just…Urgh! I can't stand her!" Mystic replied.

"Stay calm." Morgana said.

Mystic took a deep breath and then walked back in.

Quiverwing had just got tossed around by a robot and landed next to Mystic.

"Too think I used to wait in lines for rides like this." Gosalyn moaned.

"You okay?" Mystic asked

"Good as I'll ever be." Quiverwing said.

"Cool." Mystic said.

Mystic helped Quiverwing up when a robot shot at them.

"Ahh!" The girls exclaimed.

A bullet comes and shots the robots in pieces.

The girls looked over and saw Robot girl smile and wave at them.

"Let's go!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

They continued to walk through the tunnel.

They arrived at a fork in the tunnel.

"So which way do we go?" Robot girl asked.

Quiverwing thought about it for a while.

"Okay, seeing that we have to find Darkwing and Nega Duck. Let's split up. Me and Robot girl are a team and Mystic and Silver are a team." Quiverwing said.

Mystic just shot Quiverwing are look to kill.

"You got to be kidding me! There's no way I'm going to be teamed up with her! I'll be teamed up with Robot girl and you go with Silver." Mystic exclaimed.

Quiverwing walked up to her. "Look Mystic. I know you can do this. I believe in you." Quiverwing said.

Mystic nodded her head. "You OWE me big time!" Mystic exclaimed.

"I know. Come on Robot girl. Let's shake rattle and roll." Quiverwing said.

They all split up and the two sets of girls went their own ways.

Silver is ahead of Mystic. "Come on! Is this the fastest you can go?" Silver asked.

"Not even close!" She exclaimed.

Mystic's eyes turned white and she was in ghost mood again flying right through Silver.

"Whoa." Silver said. She then ran to catch up on her.

Morgana was following them. "Girls slow down!" She exclaimed.

With Quiverwing and Robot girl..

"Do you think it was safe to put them together?" Robot girl asked.

"No. But I think they could use some time to get to know each other better." Quiverwing said.

"I say Quiverwing, you are great about the boss thing." Gizmo replied.

"Thanks Gizmo. I'm trying." Quiverwing said.

"Why does Mystic hate Silver so much?" Robot girl asked.

Quiverwing shrugged. "Oh, you know Mystic. She just needs time to get to know Silver better. She keeps saying she gets a bad vibe from her. What ever that means. I think Silver is cool. And once Mystic gets to know her better. She'll think so too."

"Do you think that will ever happen?" Robot girl asked.

Quiverwing chuckled. "Yeah, when heck freezes over."

Silver watched as Mystic was floating away.

"Whoa, what's it like to float? It must be really cool." Silver said.

Mystic just ignored her and tried to remain calm.

"So.. what's it like to have powers? You three must go to a secret hero school huh? Where did you three meet? Bedsides sleeping what else do you do?" Silver asked.

Mystic paused and looked at her. "Sleeping? Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Isn't that you do must of the day?"

"No, I was meditating. I do that everyday."

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't go crazy on people like you."

"Oh. So you lose control of you're powers?" Silver asked.

Mystic looked at her for a second. "Look, we're here to do a job. So stop asking me questions!" Mystic exclaimed.

Her eyes turned white and she turned invisible and flew away.

"Was it something that I said?" Silver asked.

Morgana sighed. "Give her time." She replied.

Darkwing and Negaduck are fighting when Nega Duck sees Quacker Jack and Megavolt flying ahead. "I'd love to stay and chat. But I got bigger fish to fry." He laughed.

A ladder comes down and, climbs up and takes off laughing.

Darkwing just stood there. "I got to get out of here! Before the bomb goes off." He said.

He took off running towards the Thunder Quack.

Mystic turned back visible and spotted the bomb.

"Ha! I found it." She said.

Silver spotted Mystic looking at the bomb.

"We have to hack in!" Mystic exclaimed.

"That will take forever. Why don't we just smash it?" Silver asked.

Silver was about to smash it when Mystic used her powers and threw her against the wall.

"NO!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Why did you do that for? Why can't you just trust me?"

Mystic groaned angrily. "Cause you don't deserve it! I have to mediate every day to keep my powers under control. And you expect me to believe that in a month you can handle being a crime fighter! Like magic?! Trust is something you earn! You don't just get it!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Well maybe you're doing it wrong." Silver said.

Mystic looked at her as she can't believe that she said that.

"Excuse me?! But I was born with my powers. What's you're excuse! I don't trust you! And I never will!" Mystic exclaimed.

"How? How do I do that?" Silver asked.

"You can start by trusting me! And not budding in every time you think the right thing to do. YOU DON'T! Now back off and let me try to figure it out!" Mystic exclaimed.

"You think you're so smart?! Well anybody can push buttons see?!" Silver exclaimed.

She pushed all the buttons on the computer. And the alarm started to go off.

Mystic glared at Silver when that went off.

"And sometimes pushing bottons. Isn't the way to go." She mussed.

"You think?! You need to open you ears once in a while." Mystic exclaimed.

"Girls we have to go! There's nothing we can do now." Morgana exclaimed.

"Yes there is trust me." Silver said.

She ran to the computer and started looking at the wires.

Mystic sighed and walked over to her.

"Here let me." Mystic said.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand over the wires and she saw the right wire.

"It's the blue one." Mystic said.

"Thanks." Silver said.

She clipped the blue wire. "Bomb is bye bye." The computer said.

They both sighed of relieve.

Robot girl and Quiverwing are standing by the Thunder Quack. "Look Quiverwing! The bomb stopped."

"But how?" Gizmo asked.

Quiverwing grinned and chuckled. "Silver."

Her watch started going off and Morgana showed up. "And Mystic working together." She said.

Robot girl and Quiverwing both grinned at each other by that.

"Knew it." Quiverwing said.

Later on..

Mystic and Silver are walking around together. Mystic has her hood down with her black mask on.

"So.. friends?" Silver asked.

Mystic shrugged. "Close enough." She replied.

"Um.. sorry that we got off on a rocky start." Silver said.

"Actually I think it went pretty well. It took me a year to stop hating Robot girl." Mystic said.

The two girls grinned at each other.

And then stopped in front of the tower. "Where are we?" She asked.

Mystic grinned. "You'll see." She replied.

They then walked through the secret passes into the tower, Mystic turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" Every body exclaimed. Showing the secret hide out and a party.

She gasped. "You guys did all of this for me?" Silver asked.

Robot girl ran to her and hugged her again. "You did such a great job on the mission. That we couldn't help it!" She exclaimed.

Quiverwing smiled and walked up to her, handed her a watch. "And you also deserve one of these." She said.

"A cell phone?" She asked.

"It's not just any cell phone Silver. It's the T-Squad communacter. So we can keep in contact with each other." Quiverwing said.

"You mean? I'm a…"

"Yup. A T-Squad! Glad to have you on the team. I know we're going to be good friends." Quiverwing replied.

"Welcome new T-Squad!" Robot girl exclaimed.

Silver looked over at Mystic who was smiling and nodding her head.

"Congrats Silver. You deserve it!" Mystic said.

Launch Pad and the adults looked at each other. "I think the only way to celerbrate this is with my waffles." Launch Pad said.

"MMM." Quiverwing said licking her lips.

"Perfect! With lots of maple." Robot girl exclaimed.

"That actually sounds good." Mystic said.

The kids started to follow him out. But Silver stayed behind. "Uh.. sounds great. I'll be right there." She said.

Once they leave she stops and looks at the watch. "I don't believe it! They actually trust me." She said. She then got a grin on her face like Nega Ducks.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Truth

It's the following night and the gang is out fighting again.

Quiverwing comes running out of the Thunder Quack. "Tell Nega Duck. We have a message for him. T-Squad moves out!" She said.

The girls all ran to the robots beating them up.

The adults are also fighting along, and are getting easy. "Man, these kids sure know how to fight." Darkwing said.

"Yeah. Wish we had that kind of energy." Gismo duck said.

The girls turned around and looked at the adults. "Come on! They're getting away!" Robot girl exclaimed.

The adults then ran to catch up with the kids.

While they were fighting Silver was watching them and looked around.

In Nega Duck's hideout watching the fight with the Fearsome Four. On the table are all the plans, Silver's cell phone, and all their weakness. A freeze frame of all the members on a huge computer.

"Excellent." Nega Duck said.

"What's excellent?" Bush root asked.

"The plan, it's all working perfectly. Nega girl has been good. Very well in deed. And all her hard work has been paid off. Cause tonight we strike and get ride of the Justice Ducks and The T-Squad for good! And by sunrise tomorrow they will be annihilated. " Nega Duck laughed.

The others laughed along too.

The kids come walking back in the tower rooting and cheering about the mission.

"Alright, we kicked some major butt!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I know!" Silver said.

They high five with each other.

"But we still haven't figured out what Nega Duck is up to." Mystic said.

"Who cares? We won. Isn't that the only thing that matters?" Silver asked.

Quiverwing agreed with Mystic about it.

"No, Mystic's right. We shouldn't celebrate yet. That was almost too easy." Quiverwing replied.

Quiverwing and Mystic started to chat about it. And Silver just looked at her.

She felt like Mystic took her away.

Launch Pad comes walking in with another pizza. "Pizza girls!" He exclaimed.

The girls ran to him and grabbed some pizza. "Yum!" Robot girl exclaimed.

Quiverwing took a bite of her pizza. "Alright, so Mystic and Robot girl are we still on for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" Silver asked.

"Oh, we're going to a hero training season tomorrow at S.H.U.S.H." Robot girl said.

Silver was hurt when she heard that. "Oh, am I invited?" Silver asked.

The girls looked at each other. "Sure we couldn't do it with out you." Quiverwing said.

They looked back down at the pizza and realize that only one slice was left.

"Uh oh." Robot girl said.

"Darkwing we need you're help." Quiverwing said.

Darkwing walked over and looked at the pizza. He grabbed the slice of pizza to himself and took a bite. "It's mine." He said.

The girls gasped at that. "Gee thanks Darkwing." They said.

"You're welcome." He said laughing and eating the slice.

Quiverwing laughed and shook her head. "Seriously Silver Huntress. You did a great job today. We're pleased to have you on the team." Quiverwing said.

"And we're most pleased to have you as a friend." Robot girl said.

Mystic looked up from her spell book. "Yeah. What they said." She said.

Silver chuckled nervously at that and looked down.

She was starting to feel bad about the whole thing. It's what she always wanted! To be part of the team that Gosalyn looks up to.

"Thanks guys, really for everything. But you shouldn't. I was just doing my job. No big deal." She said.

Quiverwing smiled at her. "No big deal? Well it was a big deal to us. Good friends don't come along every day you know." She said.

Silver smiled at that and looked away.

Darkwing comes back in yawing. "Alright girls. I think it's time to call it a night. So, gather up you're things and head out. We may have stopped Nega Duck tonight. But we still need to know what he's up to." He yawned.

"Night." Mystic said.

"Pleasant dreams." Robot girl said.

Her and Robot girl plus their mentors all headed out.

Quiverwing and Darkwing are talking and Silver just watched them talking.

"Night Silver." Quiverwing said.

"Oh, night. You know what? Why don't you two leave. I can lock up." Silver said.

Darkwing and Quiverwing looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah of course. I mean I am part of the team now." She said.

"Okay thanks." Darkwing said.

The two was about to walk out Silver watched.

"Oh hey Quiverwing, would you like to do something?" Silver said.

"When?" Quiverwing asked.

"Tonight. You know just hang out for awhile." She said.

Quiverwing and Darkwing looked at each other. "Oh sure. I guess for a little while. I'll wait for you outside." Quiverwing said.

"Good. I'll be right out." Silver said.

The two headed out and Silver watched as they walked out. She then sighed and walked over to the main computer and started typing something.

Outside Darkwing and Quiverwing are talking.

"Now don't stay out too late Quiverwing. You have school tomorrow." Darkwing said.

"I know dad. We'll probably just grab a bite to eat or something." Quiverwing replied.

Darkwing kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

With in seconds Silver walked out of the tower.

"You ready?" She asked.

"You bet." Quiverwing said.

Quiverwing jumped on her board and Silver followed her.

Robot girl and Gizmo duck come walking back in the tower.

"Are you sure that you left it in her Robot girl?" Giz asked.

"I'm positive. I know I left my math book in here." Robot girl said.

She turned on the lights and headed to the desk. "Found it!" She exclaimed.

Just then a gas bomb went off in the building. "It's play time!" Quacker Jack exclaimed.

The fearsome four appeared in front of her.

She gasped and dropped her school book on the floor.

Quiverwing and Silver are sitting on hill looking at the scene. Ally and Gosalyn come to this spot all the time.

Quiverwing chuckled at the sight.

"When you asked me if I wanted to go out tonight. I didn't think you meant out of town." Quiverwing mussed.

"Cool isn't it? My best friend Gosalyn and I come here all the time." She said.

Quiverwing looked over and felt kind of bad about how she was treating her lately.

"You're friend Gosalyn. Sounds like a really cool chick." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, she is. But lately she's been too busy with her new friends. That she doesn't pay any attention to me. That's why I wanted to join the team. For her to notice me." Silver said.

Gosalyn looked at her and blinked for a second.

"Silver, I'm sure that you're friend didn't mean to ignore you. She probably got caught up with hanging with new her friends. That she didn't even realize that she was hurting you're feelings. I bet she feels really cruddy about it."

Silver sniffed and looked at her. "You think so?"

"I know so. If you're friend is as cool as you say she is. I am positive that she is feeling the same way." Gosalyn said.

Silver hugged Quiverwing. "Thanks Quiverwing. I really needed this."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Quiverwing said.

The wind is playing with their hair as the sit there looking at the scene.

"Hungry?" Silver asked.

"Always." Quiverwing replied.

The two of them stood up, Quiverwing grabbed her rocket board.

"You want to take a turn on my board?" Gosalyn asked.

Silver gasped. "You mean it? You trust me with it?"

"I trust you more then any body else I know." Quiverwing said.

Silver jumped on the board and the two took off.

Nega Duck was watching them from behind a tree.

They arrived at the nearest pizza place and sat down at the table.

"What can I get for you two girls?" The waitress asked.

Quiverwing looked at the menu. "I'll have a slice of pep pizza."

"Make that two." Silver said.

The waitress wrote it down and walked away.

Gosalyn took a sip of her pop.

"So Quiverwing tell me. How long have you and the girls been friends?" Silver asked.

"Um.. it's probably been a year now I think. We did not get along to the least at first. That's how I knew that you and Mystic would get along." Quiverwing mussed.

Silver chuckled at that and the pizza came and she handed them the slice.

"Thanks." Quiverwing said.

Quiverwing had started to dig in the pizza. Silver chuckled and looked out the window.

Her blue eyes widen with fear at the sight of Nega Duck glaring at her.

"Come on let's go! Night's still young." Silver said.

Quiverwing looked at her strange.

"But we just got here."

"Come on! Its just pizza." Silver exclaimed.

Silver grabbed her arm and dragged her away, Quiverwings communicator was left on the table.

"Quiverwing! Come in!" Mystic exclaimed from the communicator.

In the tower..

It's quite and Mystic is tying to get a hold of Quiverwing. "Quiverwing! Where are you?! Answer me!" She exclaimed.

A bomb went and hit the computer and blew it up.

Mystic got a bad feeling.

She fly's back to the others. "She's not responding!" She exclaimed.

"And either is Silver." Robot girl said.

Darkwing cocked an eyebrow at that. "That doesn't sound good." He said.

"Will somebody tell me how these guys got passed the security system?" Gizmo duck asked.

"That doesn't really matter right now Giz. Team fight!" Darkwing exclaimed.

They all begun fighting, Quacker jack was looking through all the lockers and he arrived in front of Mystic's locker. "That's my locker!" Mystic exclaimed.

She focused all her energy on him and lifted him up in the air and shoved him in the wall.

"Nobody messes with my locker!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size." Bush root said. He extended his arm and grabbed Mystic's feet.

Robot girl gasped. "Hang on Mystic! I'm coming!" She exclaimed. She transformed her legs into a mower and went after him.

Bush root screamed and ran away.

"Thanks Robot girl." Mystic said.

"Don't mention it! That's what best friends are for." She said.

The two high five and continued to fight.

"I don't know how you got in Sparky. But I know how you're going out." Darkwing said.

With a punch Darkwing knocks him to the wall.

"Man, where's Quiverwing!" Robot girl exclaimed.

Just then a bunch of robots showed up after an other. Their eyes widen with fear. "Oh no! We're way out numbered!" Robot girl exclaimed.

They were backed up to the wall.

With Quiverwing and Silver at the mall.

The girls are joking around with each other.  
"I'm having a blast tonight Silver. I'm sorry that we didn't do it sooner." Quiverwing said.

Silver smiled and nodded her head. "Me too. You are so much like my friend Gosalyn." She said.

The two girls smiled at each other and Silver then looked distracted.

"Silver are you alright?" Quiverwing asked.

"Yeah totally. Why you ask?" She asked.

"Well you seem a bit distracted all of a sudden. Is it because of Mystic? I know that she can be a pain to get along."

Silver chuckled. "No it's not that. I'm just enjoying the moment. Come on let's go try on some clothes." Silver said.

She grabbed Quiverwings hand and dragged her to the clothes store.

They come out of a dressing room and are come out in silly clothes. They look at each other and started to laugh at each other. "You look so stupid!" Silver exclaimed.

"So do you. We need a picture of this." Quiverwing laughed.

They saw a photo thing in the hallway and ran to it.

Soon they were making funny faces at the camera. Silver gave Quiverwing bunny ears and so on.

They come walking out of the shop and are laughing at the pictures.

Back at the tower..

The gang is still fighting the fearsome five. Darkwing is worried sick about Gosalyn's wear about.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

He took off running. "Darkwing where are you going?" Gizmo asked.

"Where do you think? I have to find Quiverwing!" He exclaimed.

When he said that Quacker Jack and the others looked at each other. "Where is that brat Nega girl?" Megavolt asked.

"Don't know. But who cares." Quacker jack said.

Morgana and Mystic both used their powers together and zapped them.

"Ahhh!" They exclaimed.

Back with the girls they are now at a baseball game. "Alright go team!" Quiverwing said.

Silver looked at her and sighed. "Quiverwing if I tell you about myself. Would you still be my friend?"

"Yes. I would. Cause there's something I want to tell you too." Quiverwing replied.

"Really? I mean would you really really still be my friend."

Quiverwing laughed. "Yes, you can tell me anything." She replied.

Silver took a deep breath. "Okay where goes. Quiverwing I.." She trailed on.

"Aw, what a pretty picture. Two sitting ducks all in a row. Remember me Silver? I have plans for you child. Did you think you and you're little friend could just run away from me?" Nega Duck asked.

The girls looked up and saw Nega Duck on the big screen.

"Nega Duck?! Run!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

As the girls was running Silver got caught in a trap.

"Quiverwing!" Silver exclaimed.

Quiverwing stopped and turned to them. "Let her go!" She exclaimed.

She comes running back on her rocket board knocking the two down.

"Quiverwing!" Silver exclaimed.

Quiverwing turned to Silver. "Silver! Run! I'll handle Nega Duck?!" She exclaimed.

"No, stay where you are child." He said.

Silver looked at Quiverwing and Nega Duck and Quiverwing stepped in front of her.

"What do you want with her?!" Quiverwing asked.

Nega Duck chuckled and walked over to her. "You mean she didn't tell you? I thought that you two wore friends." He said.

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You think you know her? You know nothing. She never even liked you." He mussed.

"Yeah right. Like I believe that. I don't know what you're after. But.." Gosalyn trailed on.

Silver grabbed Quiverwings arm. "Quiverwing, come on!" She exclaimed trying to drag her away.

Quiverwing didn't budge and looked at her confused. Nega Duck goes after the two girls, they take off running. Quiverwing then searched for her communicator. "Oh no! Where's my communicator! I can't find my communicator! Give me yours!"

"No, I don't have it." Silver said.

"Then come on hope on my rocket board. We have to go back to the tower and.."

"Quiverwing, I'm not going back. I can't." Silver said.

Quiverwing looked confused at that. "What? Why can't you?" She asked.

Quiverwing looked confused at that. "What? Why can't you?" She asked.

Nega duck appeared on the jumbo screen again.

"Cause she's not you're friend. She's my apprentice." He laughed.

Silver looked down at the ground when he said that.

Gosalyn looked at the screen with anger in her eyes. She didn't believe anything he was saying.

"You're apprentice? What?! Please. You got to be kidding me! She's on the good side!" She exclaimed.

" Not in this universe. You see Quiverwing the girl you knew was merely an illusion. A fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me." Nega Duck laughed.

"You are such a liar!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

Nega Duck shook his head. "Nope. I found her, I trained her to do everything right. And then I sent her to destroy you're little team from the inside out."

She jumped on her rocket board and looked at him.

"Okay, this is so stupid. For one she would never do anything like that. And two why should I believe in anything you say?" Gosalyn asked.

"Don't. Tonight her orders wore to strike. But I guess she took pity on you for some reason. Perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet. However, despite this minor judgment in error. She was kind of enough to deactivate the security system at the tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak." He said.

"Liar!" She exclaimed.

Silver paused and sighed. "Quiverwing it's the truth." She replied.

That took her totally by surprise and she jetted back down to Silver.

"Silver why?" Gosalyn asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You couldn't give her what she needed." Nega Duck said.

"Shut up Nega Jerk! This is between me and Silver. Why?" She asked.

Nega Duck chuckled and was about to toss a bomb at Quiverwing.

Silver gasped and jumped on it.

"No! I wouldn't let you hurt my friend!" She exclaimed.

"Dear child. You have no friends." He said.

"That's not true! Quiverwing told me that she'll always be my friend." Silver said.

Quiverwing picked up her rocket board and was about to walk out of the arena,

Silver ran up to her.

"Quiverwing, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She cried.

Quiverwing stopped and paused and sighed. "Then why did you let it?" Quiverwing asked with out looking at her.

"I don't know okay. I just don't know. Nega Duck had helped me get better at crime fighting. And you didn't want me on the team. He said I owed him. What was I supposed to do?" She asked.

Gosalyn turned around and looked at her with disappointed look.

"So, tell me Silver was all a game?! You were just pretending? What you had told me today. That you were doing this for you're friend. Was that a lie?" Quiverwing asked.

"What? No! I love being a T-Squad! I also love being you're friend. You said that you were always going to be my friend no matter what. Remember?" She asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "You're not the only one who can lie. Nega Duck was right. You have no friends." She said.

That took Silver by surprise.

"Apprentice!" Nega Duck exclaimed.

"You're master's calling. You better go see what he wants." Gosalyn said.

Silver stepped away from Quiverwing who was just looking at the ground.

Nega Duck walks out of the darkness.

"Come. We have had change of plans." Nega Duck said.

She nods her head and narrowed her eyes at Quiverwing.

Her and her new master walked back into the shadows.

Gosalyn watched as they walked away from the corner of her eyes.

Walked over to the stands, sat down and started crying. "I am such an idiot." She sniffed.

Just then a hand was on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her dad. She got up and hugged her dad. "Oh dad!" She exclaimed.

"Shh. It's okay Quiverwing. It's going to be okay. Just tell me what's going on." He asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked up at him. "Ally was working with Nega Duck this whole time."

Darkwing was shocked to say the least. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Can we just go please? I'm tired." She said.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

The two stood up and Drake picked up her rocket board and they walked over to the Rat catcher and hopped on and drove off.

Back at the tower..

The gang is cleaning up the tower. "Well.. looks like we won." Gizmo said.

Robot girl was confused though. "Then why does it not feel like a victory?" She asked.

Mystic was placing books back on the selves and shook her head. "I KNEW IT! I knew that we should never trust her!" She exclaimed.

Morgana sighed. "But we did. All of us did." She said.

Darkwing comes walking back from the computer. "I've regained access to the computer. Security codes and encryption strings have all been reset." He said.

"And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed." Gizmo Duck said.

Mystic shook her head with disbelieve. "The problem is Silver gave Nega Duck more then secret codes and hidden cameras. She gave him us! All our flaws, and weakness. Everything he'd ever wanted to know." She sighed.

"Then you girls will have to work extra hard. So the next time he shows up. You'll be ready." Darkwing said.

Cut to Gosalyn sitting on the ledge of the tower. And looked at the scene.

Mystic and Robot girl looked at each other concerned.

"And Gosalyn?" Mystic asked.

"Will she ever be okay?" Robot girl asked.

Gosalyn is crying and holding a picture of her and Silver uh.. Nega girl from the mall.

Darkwing sighed. "She just needs time. And then she will be good as new." He said.

Cut to the scene of city a small cry can be heard.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a couple of days and at Nega Duck's secret hideout again. Him and the fearsome four are standing around together.

"You have had doubts in the past. Made mistakes." Nega Duck said.

Cut to Nega Girl she's wearing a similar outfit to Nega Ducks. Nega Duck is walking around her. She's just looking down at the ground.

"But all of that is in the past isn't it?" He asked.

Close up of her and she opens her eyes.

"Yes." Nega girl said.

"You belong to me now…. Don't you?" He asked.

"I do."

"From this day forward will you serve me and me only?" Nega Duck asked.

She turns her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder. The movement reveals a second clip over her right ear, as well as the hair that has fallen forward to hide that side of her face. Close-up of her, tilting up slightly to his face.)

"I will." She replied.

Nega Duck chuckled. "Will you obey my every command?"

"I will."

"Will you fight by my side forever?"

(He holds out one hand, palm up, and she stares into it. Close-**up:** he has a disc marked with his insignia. She gives him a hard look, takes the item after a bit of hesitation, and holds it over her breastplate.)

"I will." She replied while putting it in place.

"And will you destroy the Justice Ducks and the T-Squad?" He asked.

He looks searchingly at her. Close-up of her feet, now in steel boots, and tilt up past her steel-padded knees to her head.)

She chuckled and grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." She replied.

(Cut to a close-up of her face, mouth curving up into a cruel smile, then to a silhouetted shot of master and servant at the window. Pull backs slowly and snaps to black.)

With the gang in the Thunder Quack flying back from the S.H.U.S.H. headquarters of the training.

"Oh man, that was awesome! Did you see the look on Grizs face. When Mystic lifted him up and threw him in the lake? That was price less!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

"What he was really ticking me off. Calling me 'little girl'" Mystic said.

"Mystic you really shouldn't let people get to you." Morgana said.

Mystic looked up at her confused. "What are you talking about? You're the one that wanted to do." She said.

Launch Pad was flying it and chuckled. "Okay, here's a joke for you. What did.." He trailed on.

Just then something hit the Thunder Quack. "Whoa! What was that?" Darkwing asked.

"I don't know." Launch Pad said.

Another bullet shot at them. "Ahh! We're going down!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

They all held on tight as Launch Pad tried to land it.

"Ahhh!" The girls exclaimed.

Launch Pad landed the Thunder Quack. "You girls are okay?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah I think so." The girls said.

They jumped out of the Thunder Quack and watched as another jet landed next to them.

Out came popping out of the it and it was Nega girl.

Gosalyn gasped. "Silver?" She asked.

She stands not far away, amid the clearing dust and smoke of her assault.)

She chuckled and grinned. "Hey guys. Miss me?" She asked.

The fearsome four are behind her as well. Gosalyn was just dumb founded by this.

The fearsome five went after the gang.

"Quiverwing! Watch out!" Robot girl exclaimed as Nega girl went after her.

"Huh? T-Squad! Move out!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

They all went after the fearsome four fighting.

Nega Girl was about to through a punch at Quiverwing when she ducked it.

"Silver! Stop! We're you're friends remember?" Quiverwing asked.

Nega girl rolled her eyes. "My names Nega Girl now. And I don't have any friends, remember?" She asked.

Having thrown her words back at her caught her off guard and while it did. Nega Girl gave her an uppercut that knocks her off her rocket board.

"Quiverwing!" Robot girl exclaimed.

Robot girl flew and caught her and flew her back to the ground. When she did Nega girl flew past them when Mystic used her powers to stop Nega Girl.

The two stare each other down. "Don't make me hurt you." Mystic said.

Nega girl chuckled. "Don't make me laugh." She mussed.

Mystic was about to throw her down when Bush root used his arms and pulled her down.

"Ahhh!" Mystic exclaimed.

Darkwing and Giz though of a plan. "Gizmo! Now!" Darkwing exclaimed.

Giz sighed as he was about to throw a net on her.

"Sorry to do this kid." He said.

Nega girl looked at them and her lip turned into that evil grin again.

She chuckled and when Gizmo was about to throw it at her.

"Quack Jack! Now!" She exclaimed.

"Right kid!" Quacker Jack exclaimed.

He then pulled out a toy and tossed it at Gizmo Duck. It was a magnet and stuck Giz and Robot girl to the wall.

"Ahh!" The two exclaimed.

She then goes after Quiverwing again tossing her the nearest building. "Umph!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

Quiverwing didn't want to fight her. She still liked Ally through all of this.

She sat there and rubbed her head.

In the building people are talking when Mystic comes flying in the window.

Seconds later Quiverwing comes crashing in the roof.

The people run and scream from this.

Quiverwing and Mystic moaned and tried to get up. "You okay girl?" Quiverwing asked.

"I think so. How about you?" Mystic asked.

"I've had better days." She moaned.

Quiverwing grabbed her rocket board and the two flew out of the building.

Robot girl and Nega girl are looking at each other. Robot girl has a huge missile pointing at her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Robot girl said.

"Aww, that's sweet. That makes my job easier." Nega Girl said.

Nega Girl ran towards her and Robot girl grabs her hand and tosses her over her shoulder.

Causing her to crash on the building.

Robot girl gasped and ran to her. "Silver!" She exclaimed.

She was about to help her up when Nega Girl looked up and grinned at her.

"You always were easy to fool." She replied.

Robot girl looked confused when Nega girl tossed bombs at her.

"Ahh!" Robot girl exclaimed.

Causing her to tossed like a rag doll and crashed into the building.

"That's a new trick." Mystic replied trying to help Robot girl up.

Nega girl looked at her hands and gasped. "How did I?" She asked her self.

"You didn't I did." Nega Duck replied over the device.

Her eyes widen when he said that.

She turns a very scared look back toward that ear. Snap to black, then fades in to the interior of stained-glass-windowed lair; he steps toward the camera.)

"You're suit is more then a fashion statement dear." Nega Duck replied.

On the end of this, the light shining through the windows goes out and a different source starts to flicker. Close-up of his feet; a spotlight comes on, then pull back to frame all of him in it. As he continues, blue-white light washes across, not quite hiding the view, and an image of Terra slides in from the right.)

While all this was going on the girls just stood there looking at her. And wondered what she was talking too.

"T-Squad fall out!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

She tossed a gas bomb at her.

"Can't see!" Nega Girl exclaimed coughing.

"But what about?" Robot girl asked.

"You heard me! Let's just move out!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

They all headed back to the Thunder Quack and flew off.

In the tower..

Robot girl and Giz are trying to get all the dings out of their suits.

"Oh I should of blasted her when I had the chance." Giz said.

"I should of hit her with everything that I got." Mystic said looking at her books.

Robot girl looked confused at him. "Why did I let her to fool me again?" She asked.

"Why couldn't we take her down like any other criminal?" Mystic asked.

Quiverwing is looking at the window and sighed. "Because, she's not just any criminal. She's Ally. She was a T-Squad. She was our friend." She replied.

Mystic groaned and rolled her eyes. "Look Gosalyn, I know that you two was friends in the past. But she was NEVER our friend. She was a lair and a spy, trained by Nega Duck and sent to destroy us."

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at Mystic and pulled away from her.

"Look, you don't know what you're talking about, okay. Misty? She made some serous mistakes but she's not…" Gosalyn trailed on.

Launch Pad comes walking in after trying to fix the Thunder Quack.

"She wrecked the Thunder Quack. If that doesn't sound evil. I don't know what is." He said.

Gosalyn was getting really ticked off by all of this.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE! I knew her better then anybody! I know all the bad things that she was done. But she is not evil! We can't just give up on her!" She exclaimed.

Darkwing sighed and put his hand on his daughter. "She's working with Nega Duck." He trailed on.

Gosalyn turned to him. "Didn't you tell me once that if there's a hope. Anything can happen? And Mystic look at you're past. You did some horrible things as well. But does that make you evil? Just let me try to talk to her. I know I get through her." She asked.

"Okay, you made a point. She gets one chance. One. We have to break Nega Ducks hold on her. We have to try to get her back." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn grinned at him and then the buzzer went off.

"Trouble." Robot girl said.

"And it's the fearsome five." Launch Pad said.

They all looked at Gosalyn and nodded her head.

"Let's do it." Gosalyn replied.

They all ran to the Thunder Quack and took off.

In the ally Nega girl is climbing the wall while the others are slowly behind her.

"Man, this girl has lots of energy in her." Megavolt said trying to catch his breath.

"I know, it's like a second work out." Quack Jack said as well.

Nega girl stopped and turned around and splashed them with the Liqy. "Come on! We don't have all day! I'm surprised that Nega Duck still works with you losers." She said as she climbed the wall again.

"Boy, does that girl have an attitude." Quacker Jack said.

"Yeah."

They then climbed the wall as well.

Back with Nega Duck watching this with a grin. "Well done, my dear apprentice… and everything is under control. My control." He laughed.

In the Thunder Quack..

Launch Pad got a signal from the jail. "Oh no! They're splitting up in different directions! What do you want to do?" He asked.

Darkwing thought about it for a second. "Then we'll have to split up as well. Quiverwing and I will take Mega Volt. Robot girl and Gizmo will take Bush root and Mystic and Morgana will take Quacker Jack. What ever Nega Duck is up to. It must be big." He said.

"But what about Ally?" Gosalyn asked.

"We'll worry about her later. Now we just have to worry about the others." He replied.

Gosalyn just sighed and looked out the window.

Launch Pad had landed the plane and they hopped out of the plane.

"Okay, you all know what to do?" Darkwing asked.

"Yup." They replied.

"Alright then. Let's get dangerous!" Darkwing exclaimed.

They all split up in different directions.

Quacker Jack is robbing the toy store when the two witches landed in.

"So.. Quacker Jack, think you handle a total black out?" Mystic asked.

"What are you.." Quacker Jack trailed on.

Morgana looked over at Mystic whose eyes wore glowing white and she chanted her spell the lights in the store had total went out.

"Hey! I can't see!" Quacker Jack exclaimed.

"Now. Mystic, now!" Morgana exclaimed.

Mystic still in her trance raised up to the roof and with a powerful shockwave from her system went through his body.

"Ahhh!" Quacker Jack exclaimed.

He fell to the ground and Mystic flew back down turned back to normal.

"Nice one Mystic." Morgana said.

Mystic chuckled and grinned at that.

"Let's hope the others are doing as well." Morgana said.

Mystic spotted Nega Girl up ahead and took off after her.

And with her power she stopped Nega Girl right in her tracks.

"Ah, Mystic. We meet again. Does the word decoy mean anything to you? We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding." Nega Girl mussed.

Mystic's eyes narrowed her. "Nega Girl." She said.

"Mystic."

"Traitor!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Witch." Mystic replied.

The two of them charge after each other and the girls both fight in the dirt.

After about a couple of minutes the two stand up breathing heavy and glaring at each other.

"You know Mystic. I never liked you." Nega Girl said.

"Oh ouch. I never wanted to know you. You may have fooled everybody else. But I always knew you was a liar." Mystic replied.

"Oh really? Is that why you let me in you're little house? And steal all you're secrets and…"

"SHUT UP!" Mystic exclaimed.

Mystic was starting to lose her temper which isn't good.

With Nega Duck watching and laughing.

"Good, Nega Girl. You know her weakness. Exploit it." He mussed.

Nega Girl looked over Mystic and laughed. "You're not getting mad are you Mys? Oh, better be careful. Quiverwing told me about you're temper tantrums." She said.

Mystic took a deep breath. "Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control." She replied.

Nega Girl was coping her. "Nyah, nyah, nyah. Anger is pointless. And you're calling me a liar? Tell me Mystic what hurts the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly whipped out you're little team? That everyone liked me better than you?" She asked.

"STOP IT!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Or was it that deep down inside. You really thought that I was you're friend?"

Mystic glared at her with her white eyes. "I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" Mystic exclaimed.

She was about to throw Nega Girl against the wall with her powers.

"Finish her!" Nega Duck said.

Nega Girl used her staff and ran it right into Mystic.

"Umph!" She exclaimed.

Nega Girl chuckled. "Whose in control now?" She asked.

Once Mystic was out cold, Nega Girl took off running in the other direction.

With Darkwing and Quiverwing..

"Look, Quiverwing. I know you still want to save Nega Girl. But some times you just can't. She made you're choice. And it's with Nega Duck you have to face it." Darkwing said.

Quiverwing was about to respond when a gun fired at them. They gasped and looked back and saw Nega Girl running by.

"I'm going after her!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

"No, we have to worry about Bush root first."

"Who cares about him! She's still my friend! And I'm not going anywhere till I try to talk to her." Quiverwing exclaimed.

She took off running and saw Nega Girl climbing the wall. "Hmmm." She trailed on.

She looked over and saw a short cut and took off running into that.

Nega Girl ran right into Quiverwing. "Whoa, what do you know. It's my old best friend Quiverwing. I hope that you didn't expect us to hang out tonight. Like I would waste me time with you again." She mussed.

Nega Girl was backing her up to the edge of the cliff. Gosalyn paused and looked down and back at Nega Girl.

"Nega Girl, This isn't you! You're not evil. You're my friend." Quiverwing said,

"Blah blah blah. You sound just like Mystic."

"Mystic? What did you do to Mystic?" She asked.

Nega Girl chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." Nega Girl mussed.

She pulled out a bomb and held it at her.

"You… You wouldn't!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

"Oh no? Watch me." She said.

She tossed the bomb towards Quiverwing and when she ducked for it. She fell off the cliff.

"Nooo!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

She just chuckled and turned around the other direction.

"Excellent work Nega Girl. I couldn't have done it without you. But our job isn't over yet." Nega Duck said.

"I know. Two T-Squads down. One to go." She mussed.

She was then cut off by Darkwing Duck standing right behind her.

"Do not move!" Darkwing Duck exclaimed.

"Aww. What's the matter Darkwing? Feel lonely since I exterminated all your friends?" She asked.

"They was you're friends too." Darkwing said.

"I don't need any friends."

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" He asked.

"You were born."

She went charging after Darkwing who just pulled away from her. "I promised Quiverwing, that I wouldn't hurt you." He said.

He pulled Nega Girl at the mirror. "Look at you're self Nega Girl!" He exclaimed.

Nega Girl looked at the mirror and shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Is this really what you really want to be?" He asked.

She just looked at him. "I'm just never gonna be good enough for you, am I?" She asked.

"Look kid, you don't belong to Nega Duck." He said.

She pulled away from him. "You don't know anything about me." She said.

She tried to fight him but he's too strong for her. "It doesn't have to be this way. I know what you're going through."

"I don't need you to save me."

"You can only save you're self."

"I don't need saving. I'm not some sad little girl waiting to be rescued. I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends! But you know who does? You're beloved Quiverwing. I think she could really use you're help. And now I never want to see your face again." She mussed.

Dark wing's eyes widen when she said that. "What did you do to her?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Go and see." She mussed pointing to over the edge of the cliff.

Darkwing walked over and saw Gosalyn's body, he gasped and he couldn't breath. "Oh god!" He exclaimed.

He broke down crying, Nega Girl made her escape.

In the tower…

They're trying to get them selves back togethther.

"That's it! No more chances." Mystic said.

"No more trust!" Robot girl exclaimed banging out the dings on her suit.

"And no more mercy." Morgana said.

"She's just another criminal." Gizmo said.

"And we going to stop her." Morgana said.

"No matter what it takes. For Gosalyn." Darkwing said.

They all looked over in the other room where Gosalyn's body is resting.

To Be Continued..


	5. The feud

Chapter 5

It's late at night and Nega Girl comes walking out of the darkness.

"My name's Nega Girl and I have done some horrible things." She said.

In the background is Nega Duck with the fearsome four.

"I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name." She replied.

She jumps down the hill and walks around the neighborhood. It was a total different neighborhood with out T-Squad or the Justice Ducks. It was gloomy and dark place. No kids are running around, everybody is inside. Afraid to come out because of The Fearsome Five. She stops at her and Gosalyn's favorite spot to chit chat.

"I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. And one by one. I have destroyed the T-Squad and The Justice Duck." She said.

Flash back to her beating up the teams one by one with out breaking a sweat.

"And with no one to stop me…" She trailed on.

Cut to the scenery where there was a bunch of fire and crashed cars.

"I have bought the city to its knees. "

Cut to the Fearsome five ruling the streets.

"My names Nega Girl. And I have done some horrible things."

Extreme close up of Nega Duck laughing and enjoying his crimes.

"And I have absolutely no regrets." She replied.

She then steps back in the darkness while Bush root and the others continued on their rampage.

At Nega Duck's hideout..

He's looking at the scene and is loving it. "A world without do gooders. I was beginning to think I'd never see the day. But at long last, the city is ours and victory is mine." He laughed.

He looked up at the screen and saw Nega Girl. He grinned proudly at her.

"Fine work, apprentice. You have made me very proud." Nega Duck said.

Nega Girl grinned and laughed. "Thanks. It was fun." She replied.

She kept walking around the neighborhood. She past another spot that her and the T-SQAUD hanged out. She had a flash back to where her and the girls joked around together.

She passes the Pizza joint. And has another flash back.

All four are around an outdoor table at the team's favorite pizza joint, with stacks of empty boxes everywhere.

Mystic is reading a book, while the other three are laughing and joking around.

Which is now an empty table with no laughter.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued on her mission.

"Sector Five is secure. Pretty quiet up here since all the people cleared out." She replied.

"Get used to it, my dear. This city is only the first of many." Nega Duck said.

"I know." She said.

She continues down the silent street. And spots another one of their hangs out. It's the mall of course and has another flash back of her and Gosalyn trying on clothes and laughing.

She's now walking through the woods and stops behind a tree and has another flash back of her and Quiverwing talking.

"And then Darkwing said…" Quiverwing replied.

The two of them pass another tree and it changes to the present. She continues her patrol, eyeing the troops, and stops amid a group of secondary robots. All are facing the Tower, standing alone and dark in the mist that covers St. Canard.

"Well we did it. They're finally gone!" Nega Girl exclaimed.

Mystic's telekinetic powers lash into view, in the form of a long ribbon that wraps itself around one robot and hauls it away. Nega Girl has spoken too soon.

"Huh?" Nega Girl asked.

Another robot steps forward and is promptly blindsided by a sonic boom. The explosion sends Nega Girl sliding across the pavement; groaning in pain, she tries to lift her head.)

"Apprentice, report! What's going on?" Nega Duck asked.

"I don't…"

The T-SQAUD silhouettes begin all but Quiverwing's to emerge from the miasma; she scuttles backward a bit.

"NO! I destroyed you! You're all…"

(Her nemeses stand motionless in the fog.)

"Nega Girl! Attack now!" Nega Duck exclaimed.

She follows orders, smashing their position to rubble but when the dust clears, all it reveals is a car that has been flipped upside down by the tremors. Panicking a bit, she backs up and looks left and right, that curtain of hair over her right eye swinging heavily with the motion. Now Nega Girl is really rattled, but her attention is distracted and she does not notice the big, broad human shape coming up fast to throw a punch. Gizmo Duck catches her squarely in the back; the blow sends her down the street a bit, and as soon as she gets up, a zap hits her broadside.)

She sits up woozily, rubbing her head, and suddenly finds the shapes Mystic and Robot girl back in human form advancing from the murk. She's about to jump on her rocket board., but another of Mystic's shots blows it apart under her feet. The caped outline of Darkwing leaps high and hurls a handful of grenades down at her; she runs for cover, only to be flattened by Robot girls cannon shot. Zoom in slightly on her.)

"On your feet, Nega Girl! Your suit's neural interface allows me to assist you in combat. But I can only help if you get up and fight!" Nega Duck exclaimed.

Gizmo Duck rushes at her now; with a fierce yell, and she hides and covers again.

What ever she was planning is cut off when an enormous black hand reaches up from behind and seizes her. Mystic's soul self emerges entirely, carrying Nega Girl high into the air. Close-up of the apprentice's face, whose eyes register undiluted fear and then narrow as the yellow glow starts anew. A stone spike shoots up to knock her out of the apparition's grip, and she rises on a piece of it but the silhouette of Robot girl, streaks across and plows her away.)

Nega Girl tumbles through the fog and lands to find that Mystic's advancing toward her.)

Nega Girl gasped and ran off to Robot Girl.

"Robot girl! Stop! Aren't you even going to talk to me?" She asked.

Robot girl just stuck her nose up and walked away from her.

"There's nothing to say." Gizmo Duck said with a missile on her.

"You attempted to annihilate us." Robot girl replied.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally? Quiverwing is in a coma because of you?!" Mystic exclaimed.

"It's over Nega Girl!" Darkwing exclaimed.

Overhead shot of the area, Nega Girl ringed by the four heroes in righteous Robot girl back in human form then cut to her. After one last panicked look around, she makes up her mind and takes to the air, riding high above the rooftops to make her getaway. One by one, the heroes step out of the fog and look after her; Darkwing has replaced the insignia yanked off his tunic Robot girl is first to break the tense silence.)

"She seems quite scared." Robot girl said.

"Scared isn't the same as sorry." Mystic replied.

Gizmo narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't care how she feels. Nega Girl a dangerous criminal, and she has to be stopped." He said.

"She will be. I'm going to make sure of it." Darkwing replied.

They all stood there for a second and then looked at each other.

"Well let's head back. I want to check Quiverwing." Darkwing said.

The four of them headed back to the tower.

Nega Girl is running back to the head quarters and Nega Duck isn't too pleased about this.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" He asked.

"Uh duh! Anywhere! I was getting my tail kicked. I had to get.." She trailed on.

"No! I will not tolerate failure, apprentice. I will not permit you to run away! You will stay and fight! And win!" He exclaimed.

Back at the tower..

Morgana is taking care of Gosalyn and just shook her head.

When the others arrived back and walked in. "How is she doing?" Drake asked.

Morgana sighed. "Same. No improvement." She replied.

Drake sniffed and walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry Gos. We will bring Nega Girl to justice. You got my word on it." He said.

Robot girl walks in and looked at Gosalyn. "I wonder where is she?" She asked.

"Probably in a better place then this." Mystic replied.

The alarm went off again and Drake looked at Gosalyn.

"It's okay Drake. You go and take care of it. I'll take care of Gosalyn." Morgana said.

Drake nodded his head and they headed off. Morgana watched as they took off and looked back at Gosalyn. "Oh Gos. I too wonder what's going on in you're head." She said

In Gosalyn's mind..

She's 10 years old now and playing with Ally. "Come on Ally! We're going to play basketball! You can be on my team." Gosalyn said.

"No, that's okay. I'm not much into sports." Ally said.

"Oh, come on! It will be great!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The two girls continued to play side by side. On the other side of her mind, is a rainy storming. A 12 year old Gosalyn is curled up in a ball crying. "I can't do this anymore." She cried.

Back with the T-Squad and the villains.

(Nega Girl edges to the mouth of the alley and looks out. Nothing here but a moment later, Gizmo Duck rushes with a savage yell and rams a shoulder into her hard enough to drive her well down the board. She sends a couple of bombs and sends them at him and Mystic; he smashes through one, while she levitates the other and throws it back full force. This one hits the ground just in front of Nega Girl, shattering into several chunks and giving her a new platform to sand on. Now a cannon blast slices the air just next to her; up she goes, only to meet Robot Girl and one super-strong right hook. The Robot instantly pulverizes the stone into dust, dropping Nega Girl back to the street.)  
(She jumps on her rocket board, but Dark wings grappling hook whistles into view to snare her. A hard yank on the line has her eating asphalt in no time, but she is soon upright again and shooting pieces of bombs at the Masked Mallard to stop his charge. Next a rocket nails her in the back; here comes Robot girl, blasting away to force Nega Girl back. More fragments are lifted and fired into the air, but a mighty lazar blows them all away and drops the traitor to her knees.)

Gizmo's turn. A bionic punch at the ground makes her jump away, and his follow-up cannon burst sends her down again. She looks up with a gasp as a large shadow falls on her from overhead; pull back as the source, a bus, crashes down right on top of her and explodes. Mystic lands to inspect the smoking site she moved this vehicle but behind her, Nega Girl emerges, intact, on another rocket board and flies away, only to find Darkwing charging from his Thunder Quack.. A last-second dodge puts her past him,, so that he has to double back and do some serious flying to catch up again.)

"Nega Duck! Help! I can't do this on my own!" Nega Girl exclaimed.

"Dear child, you were never alone." Nega Duck said.

Just then the fearsome four showed up with tons of robots behind them.

The street. Nega Girl races past, Mystics hot on her heels but a section of the pavement ruptures, stretching from side to side, and the heroes stops short. As the others rush up, Robot Girl in human form, the trio of monsters appears amid an aura of crackling blue-white light. The four stare bug-eyed, watching Quacker Jack, Bush root, and Megavolt and Liqy rise slowly into the air. Close-up of the four feet, tilting up slowly as currents of energy begin to eddy around the bodies and then they begin to swirl together as if they were in a nightmare ice cream maker.

"We can't do this with out Quiverwing!" Mystic exclaimed.

"But she's in a coma!" Robot Girl replied.

"Then we have to get her out of it."

"How?"

Mystic thought about a spell that Morgana was teaching her before. "That's it! Come on! We have to leave for a safe place."

"Where?"

Mystic turned into a ghost form and grabbed Robot Girls hands and off they went.

"Where'd the girls go?" Gizmo Duck asked fighting Mega Volt.

"Don't know. We'll just have to keep fighting." Darkwing said.

The two of them continued to fight with the fearsome four.

Back with Robot Girl and Mystic they're standing at the look out spot. Where Gosalyn spent most of her time. Mystic was drawing a circle in the dirt.

"The look out spot. Why are we here?" Robot Girl asked.

"I think I know a way. We can get Quiverwing back."

"Really? How?"

"Morgana taught me this new spell. Where you can get into people's minds. And I'm thinking that if we can get into Gosalyn's. We can snap her out of what ever."

Robot girl gasped and jumped for joy. "Yes! Let's do it!" She exclaimed.

"There's only one problem. I haven't done it by myself yet. So I don't know if it's going to work."

"We have to at least try Mystic. She's our best friend. And she needs us more then anything." Robot Girl said.

Mystic sighed and nodded her head. "Alright. First thing first we have to sit down and really focus."

The two girls sat down in the circle and Mystic chanted her spell and soon they was transferred into the dream world.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to be in a dream." Robot girl said.

"Come on we have to Gosalyn's. This spell doesn't last long." Mystic said.

The two continued to walk around.

When Robot Girl stopped in front of a door with Gosalyn's picture on the door.

"I think I found hers!" She exclaimed.

Mystic looked at it and nodded her head. "Here goes nothing." She said.

They opened the door and it was a sunny day at the park.

"Now keep you're eyes open for Gosalyn. She could be any where." Mystic said.

Robot Girl nodded her head and they looked around when a 10 year old Gosalyn and Ally come running past them.

"Excuse me." Ally said.

The girl ran past the twosome. "Wow, now I know why she doesn't want to come back. This place is great!" Robot girl exclaimed.

They then heard thunder coming from a distance.

Mystic paused and looked at it. "Some thing tells me that. That's where we have to go." She said.

"Are you sure? It's so dark and gloomy over there." Robot girl said.

"Yes, that's where the truth lies. And we got to make her snap out of it. Now come on." Mystic said.

They went on their ways to the dark side.

With the others..

They're still fighting with the fearsome four. "What are a time for the girls to run off." Gizmo Duck said.

"I know. They better have a good explanation when they come back." Darkwing said.

They continued to fight off the villains one by one. Which was getting harder and harder as the time went on.

Back with the girls..

They walked over and saw Gosalyn sitting in the corner crying.

They looked at each other and back at her. "Gosalyn?" Robot girl asked.

Gosalyn looked up and backed away from them. "Ahh! What fo you want with me!" She exclaimed.

Mystic and Robot girl looked at her confused. "Gosalyn, it's okay. We're you're friends." Mystic said.

"No! No! I don't have any friends. Friends are back stabbers." She cried.

Mystic sat down next to her. "That's not true. We're you're best friends." Mystic said.

"No! Friends are bad. Alone is good. I deserve to be alone. Everything is my fault." Gosalyn cried.

"What is?"

"Everything. Everybody close to me leaves me or back stabes me. If it wasn't for me nothing would of happened. I can't do this anymore. Everything that I do is wrong. I try to be a friend, I mess that up. I try to be a hero and I screw that up. I'm nothing." She cried.

Mystic sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gosalyn, you have to snap out of it! You need to forget about Ally! We need you! Ally is not worth you're friendship anymore. She doesn't know how to be a true friend."

"No! I can't… "

"What, why can't you?" Mystic asked.

Robot girl looked down and sighed. "I know why." She said.

"Why?" Mystic said.

"Cause, if she forgets about Ally. Then it means that it's true. And she doesn't want it to be true. Ally was part of her life for the last 2 years. And it feels like the last two years would be for nothing. Am I right Gos?" Robot girl asked.

Gosalyn looked up and nodded her head and sniffed.

"Oh, I know what that's like. My past is something that I would like to forget as well. But it makes you a better person Gos. Just because she turned out to be a rotten friend. Doesn't mean that everybody is like that." Mystic said.

"She's right Gos. I mean, you think that what happened to me. Would prove that to you. I was popular in school, had everything that I ever wanted. And then I got in a car crash and was totally screwed up. None of my so called friends wanted anything to do with me. And I was feeling like you total hopeless. I wanted to die. But then Gizmo found me and made me half robot! He gave me a second chance in life. And I met you guys a few years back remember at the training session. We're like sisters." Robot girl said.

"How do I know that you two aren't going to screw me up too?" Gosalyn asked.

Mystic sighed. "Well if you don't know that by now. Then there's nothing we can do for you." She said.

She then pulled out a picture of the threesome from the hero training. "See, this is just from a couple of days ago. We're the best of the best. And you always say that we're nothing if we don't have each other. And we really need you're help." She said.

Gosalyn looked at the picture and started to get out of her funk. The storm was starting to clear up, the sun was coming out. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, you win. I'm ready." She said.

Back at the looking spot..

Robot Girl and Mystic are out of the trance. "We did it!" The girls exclaimed.

"Now, come on! We better get back to the boys." Mystic said.

The two girls took off running back to the scene.

In the Tower..

Morgana comes walking back into Gosalyn's room. "I'm back Gos." She said.

She looks and gasps at the sight of an empty bed. "Where'd she go?" She asked.

Back with the others..

Mystic and Robot Girl came flying back in and landed next to the boys/

"It's about time! Where have you been?" Darkwing asked.

The girls looked at each other and grinned. "You'll see." They replied.

The Fearsome four got the orders to back down. Since Nega Duck got what he wanted.

"Okay boys, let's go!" Quacker Jack exclaimed.

They saw Nega Duck's plane flying ahead and they go running towards it. Leaving Nega Girl in the dust.

"Wait! What about me?!" Nega Girl exclaimed.

"Sorry kid. Every man for them selves." Quacker Jack said.

She watched as they flew off and is totally confused about this.

Mystic and Robot girl surrounded her when a voice came out of the darkness.

"Mystic, Robot girl! Step down! I want to handle this." The voice said.

Lighting stroke and you see Gosalyn standing there.

They all gasped. "Quiverwing?" Darkwing asked.

Quiverwing pulled out an arrow and shot it towards Nega Girl and slide down and landed in front of her.

"Quiverwing! Oh my god! You're alive!" Nega Girl exclaimed.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Did you really think that a little coma would stop me? Nice try though." She replied.

"I'm sorry about everything Quiverwing."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. What would you're so called best friend Gosalyn would think about this? I know why don't I give her a call."

"No! She would never speak to me again." Nega Girl cried.

"Really? Why's that? Let's find out if it's true." She said.

She pulled out her communicator. "Look up Gosalyn Mallard please.." She said.

"No!" Nega Girl exclaimed.

She went charging at Quiverwing and tackled her, the two girls go rolling off the cliff.

"NO! Quiverwing!" Darkwing exclaimed.

The two girls grabbed a hold of a ledge and Gosalyn started to climb up to higher ledge.

Darkwing looked at where the girls are and knew what he was going to do.

"Hang on Quiverwing, I'm coming." He said.

He grabbed his gas gun and put a hack in it shot it. And climbed down.

Gosalyn turns around on the ledge and held her hand out for Nega Girl.

"Ally! Grab my hand!" She exclaimed.

Ally gasped and looked at her. "What did you call me?" She asked.

"Come on, Ally! I know you're not stupid! Give me you're hand! We can fix everything. If you just grab my hand!" She exclaimed.

"Why should I believe you? You didn't want me to join the team. And you just felt bad for me. That's why you want me."

"Oh grow up Ally! That's not the reason. We are you're friends! And we want to help you! So just grab my hand! And all can be forgiving!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Before Ally could she lost her grip and fell down in the cannon.

"Ahhh!" Ally exclaimed.

Gosalyn's eyes widen with sadness as she watched her best friend fall to the fire below.

"No! Ally!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Darkwing then jumps down next to her. "Gosalyn." He said.

Gosalyn looked up at him and hugged him tight. "Oh dad. I tried." She cried.

"I know you did. I know." He said.

The two some climbed back at top and they was all cheering for Gosalyn.

"Welcome back kido." Gizmo said.

"Thank. I think." She replied.

Gosalyn looks at the cliff and had tears in her eyes.

Darkwing walked over to her and put his hand over her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

Gosalyn pulled away. "Yeah, just peachy. Now come on let's just go." She said.

She walked past her friends and Mystic and Robot girl ran towards her.

"Quiverwing wait up!" Mystic exclaimed.

"What?" Quiverwing asked.

"We know how you feel. And we're sorry. But remember what we said you have to move on." Mystic said.

"Easy for you to say. You never liked her in the first place! And you got you're wish. She's gone for ever. I hope you're happy."

Mystic narrowed her eyes and grabbed Gosalyn's arm. "Hey! I never want to see anybody get hurt or die. You of all people should know that about me." Mystic said.

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "I know. It's just that I never got a chance to say good bye to her. And now she's gone forever." She cried.

She broke down crying and her friends sat down next to her and hugged her.

The next day at school..

Gosalyn is standing at her locker and looked over at Ally's old locker.

She just sighs and closed her locker, headed down the hall. Misty and Rosie joined her soon. "I'm surprised that you came here." Misty said.

"Couldn't stay home. I had to get out for awhile." She said.

She walked ahead of the girls and they just looked at each other.

Gosalyn walked into her first class and sat down. Looked to the right where Ally used to sit next to her. And a new kid sat down in the seat. Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head.

Months later Gosalyn is back fight crime with the others in Duck Burgh.

Helping Gizmo Duck on a mission. She's finally has gotten back to her old selves. She still misses Ally like crazy. But learned to deal with it.

"Thanks for helping with the mission girls." Gismo said.

"Don't mention it Giz. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Robot girl said.

"T-Squad move out!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

The girls went running towards the villain and grabs Quiverwings leg and tossed her into the wall. Like a little rag doll. "Umph!" She exclaimed.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "Man I really need to start wearing a helmet." She moaned.

She then moaned and looked up in the crowd of kids watching. And one looked like Ally!

Gosalyn gasped. "Ally?" She asked.

_To Be _Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Things Change

Gosalyn gasped at the sight of the girl. "Ally!" She exclaimed.

She goes to see the girl but a bomb goes off and throws her to the nearest building.

"Umph!" She exclaimed.

She shook it off and when she looked back the girl was gone.

"Where'd she go?" She asked herself.

She looked around. "I got to find her!" She exclaimed.

"Quiverwing! We need you're help!" Mystic exclaimed.

Quiverwing looks at her friends and then at her board. "Sorry guys. I'll be back." Gosalyn said.

She hopped on her rocket board and took off.

"Where'd she go? The villain is over here." Robot girl asked.

"Don't know. But she'll better have a good reason to leave during a mission." Mystic replied while fighting with the villain.

Gosalyn flew back to St. Canard and landed in the cannon where she lost saw Ally.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry that I haven't been here for awhile. But you wouldn't believe this. You'll think that I'm losing my mind. But I swear to god that I saw you. Which I know is just wishful thinking because you're…" She trailed on.

She stopped and looked at her memorial she had made for her fallen friend and gasped when she saw it in pieces. All the pictures have been ripped apart. She was in tears at the sight.

"Oh my god! Who would do such a thing?" She cried.

She walked over to the pictures and put them in her pocket.

Back in the tower at St. Canard..

Mystic and Robot Girl are talking to Darkwing about what had happened.

"And then she just took off." Robot girl said.

Darkwing got a confused look on his face. "Really? That doesn't sound like Gos." He replied.

He scratched his head as the threesome walked in the communicator center and saw Gosalyn looking at a map.

"Gosalyn where wore you?" Darkwing asked.

Gosalyn turned around with a big grin. "Dude, you guys aren't going to believe this!" She exclaimed.

"You better have a good reason for bailing on us." Mystic said.

"What was so important that you couldn't stay with the team?" Darkwing asked.

"We could have used your assistance." Robot girl replied.

"Well…" Mystic replied.

"I SAW ALLY!" Gosalyn said jumping for joy.

That name catches everyone else flat-footed; the next four questions come all at once.)

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Where?" They asked.

"I know! Isn't it great! I-I saw her in Duck Burgh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What did she say?" Darkwing asked.

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "_I _didn't actually get to talk to her. She was across the street, a-and when the bomb went off, she disappeared."

"You sure it was her?" Mystic asked.

"Oh I'm positive!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe you just think it was her." Mystic replied.

Darkwing sighed and got down on his knees and looked at her.

"Gos, Sometimes you want to see something that isn't there." He said.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at him. "I did see her! She was real, her memorial that I made for her was destroyed!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"How could that be? The girl fell in the fire." Darkwing said.

"Perhaps one of Mystic's spells to bring back her back?" Robot girl asked.

Mystic shook her head. "No, I tried everything that I can think of. And I haven't done any time spells yet." She replied.

"And none of my chemical analyses ever led to an answer either. None of this is making any sense." Gizmo Duck said.

"This doesn't have to make any sense! All that matters is that Ally's alive!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They just looked at each other confused and Darkwing looked down at her. "Gos, I think you need to take a break from crime fighting for awhile. And more attention to just being a kid. I know that you had a rough time with Ally's passing. But I think it's time to slow down."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that. She knew she saw Ally. She wasn't making this up.

"What?! No! I am NOT crazy! I saw her!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Just then the alarm went off. "Another crime. We'll talk about this later." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn is really getting ticked off about this. "No we wouldn't! I know I saw her. You may not care about her, but I do! Ally's out there! And I'm going to find her!" She exclaimed.

She shoulders roughly through the others on her way out, paying absolutely no mind to the four incredulous stares that aim themselves at her back

Gosalyn is searching Duck Burgh trying to find her. "Where can she be?" She asked.

She spotted a bunch of kids going to a pizza place. She flew down to the ground and switched into her day clothes and followed in.

She sat down in a seat and looked down at the menu waiting to see if Ally would show up.

The door bell rang and caused her to look up as she saw a girl similar to Ally but no luck. She sighed and looked down at her cup. "Huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"Can I help you?" The waitress asked.

Gosalyn snaps out of it and looks up. "Huh, no thanks." She said.

"Well, you must be in a hurry, then, or something, 'cause you can't even sit down for a little while..." The waitress asked.

Back to her on the end of this; her momentary cheer fades away quickly as her last words die out. From here, cut to the upper reaches of the office complex under construction. It is now the following day, and the camera tilts down several yards before the view dissolves to the heavy equipment at the base. _Pan a _and pan brings her into view at the skeleton of the arched entrance. Across the street is a school; the ringing of its bell comes loud and clear through the still air, and she perks up and looks toward it as the camera zooms in.)

On the grounds, several students walk by, clad in the same white shirt/black tie ensemble worn by Ally, and she can be seen through gaps in the crowd. The boys wear blue slacks, the girls skirts. She is now enrolled here, and the look on her face and the way she grips a textbook broadcast her current feeling of unease very clearly. However, she soon smiles and is met by a redheaded girl; Gosalyn stares slack-jawed and gasp as the camera zooms in slightly.)

On campus, Ally has now struck up a lively conversation with this other girl, while a third, black, has stopped by to listen. No words are heard, but all three seem to be enjoying themselves. Zoom in on the blonde, the rest of the scene vanishing in a sudden glow of white light, then cut to him running across the street. The camera is positioned just inside the wrought-iron fence that runs around the perimeter of the property, and she grips two of the bars as soon as she is within arm's reach.)short distance across the machines and dissolve to an overhead view of Gosalyn plodding across the dirt. Another dissolves

"Hey Ally! It's me Gosalyn!" She exclaimed.

"You know her?" Her one friend asked.

(Ally shrugs noncommittally and all three walk off, prompting a choked little cry of surprise from Gosalyn. She drops her arms with a frustrated moan, then runs off in their direction.)

"Hey Ally! Wait up! You're parents are going to freak out when they see you! And why didn't you call me to tell me you was alive!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Just inside the fence, panning across the knots of strolling students. Now we can see that they wear black shoes-loafers for the boys, oxfords with knee-high white socks for the girls. Stop on Ally and her two friends, then cut back to her, feet pounding fast enough to win Olympic gold in the hundred-yard dash. A corner-rounding leap carries her through the front gate and smack into their path to bring them up short. The sign above the door marks this facility as the Duck burgh High School.)

In close-up, the three girls direct wordless, thoroughly bewildered stares at the camera as it pans slowly across them. Gosalyn hugely smiling face is framed in a similar shot, and the cycle repeats itself from them to her.. She raises one hand to wave and beams from ear to ear on his second shot, and the view shifts back to the girls; another long silence before anyone speaks.)

"Sorry you got the wrong girl." Ally replied.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground when she said that.

"You don't remember me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Should I?" Ally asked.

"I'm Gos. You and I used to be best friends; Gosalyn said.

She grins uneasy and scratched her head, that made Ally smile for a second.

"See, it is you." Gosalyn said.

Ally now seems little annoyed. "Like I said you got the wrong girl." Ally said.

During the line, the camera cuts to outside the fence, framing them on opposite sides of the post as before. Having said her piece a second time, she turns to start on the way home; close-up of her hand landing on her shoulder, then pull back. A fence bar cuts between their images.)

"Maybe if we just talk, then you'll remember." Gosalyn said.

"I've got to go." Ally said.

"Just one pizza, please. I'm buying. What you got to lose?" Gosalyn asked.

Ally's two friends stepped in front of Ally.

"She's not interested!"

"Yeah, so why don't you do what you're name says and Go!"

Gosalyn looks down at sad. 'Ally would never let people talk like that about me.' She thought to herself.

Ally sighed. "Maybe just one slice." She said.

Gosalyn grinned ear to ear about that. "Awesome! I'll take you to our favorite spot!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She grabs Ally's hand and dragged her away. "You sure you want to go with her?"

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Ally said.

Cut to the gang fighting the villain.

"I can't sense where the villain is." Mystic said.

"We need Quiverwing." Robot girl said.

"We've just gotta keep looking." Darkwing said.

Close-up of a puddle that reflects the sky and the buildings' upper stories. His boots splash through it, after which the camera cuts to a shot of the quartet moving out. The water source is a broken pipe protruding from a wall.)

"I am concerned for Gosalyn. Do you think Ally has truly has returned?" Robot girl asked.

Morgana shrugged. "Anything's possible." She replied.

"But how?" Robot girl asked.

"Maybe Nega Duck had an escape plane for her." Mystic replied.

"If she is back, why would she not locate us?" Robot girl asked.

"Last time we saw her, she wasn't exactly one of the good guys. Maybe she didn't want to be found." Mystic said.

. Cut to a horizontal stoplight under a sky that has taken on the purple glow of twilight. Where the signals at the start of this act were red, this one is green. Tilt down to ground level; it stands across the street from the ever-popular pizza joint, and a cut to the balcony reveals the place to be fairly busy. Zoom in slowly on a back table, where Ally is seated to watch Gosalyn telling a joke)

"You haven't changed a bit Ally." Gosalyn said.

Ally looked up at her strange. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked.

"Because you are Ally." She replied.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well you look like her, you...you talk like her, and you laugh like her. Don't you remember anything from before?" Gosalyn asked.

"I just remember going to high school." Ally replied.

"You and I went to high school in St. Canard. And you joined the T-Squad with me too." Gosalyn said.

(During this line, the view changes to a vertical panel that shows the four friends in Ally sporting the outfit she wore while a member of the team, along with a slightly dirty face. The image pulls back slowly against a black field. Overhead view of Ally at the table, the camera pointing past the edge of the shading umbrella toward her.)

"You wasn't good at being a crime fighter at first." Gosalyn said.

. Cut to a photograph of the two ,she grinning like an idiot while she points the camera toward them with one hand and hooking the other around her waist. It tears apart and the halves fall away to reveal her in the armored suit Nega Duck gave her. Flames blaze behind her cruelly smiling face as the camera tilts up to show the master directly behind her, his imperturbable masked countenance framed against a glowing red field.)

"Then Nega Duck helped you. (**Present:** close-up of her, now unsettled) "-and you wanted to take over the city." Gosalyn said.

Fade to black, then in to a profile of her in the present. The whole story has struck her as more than a little hard to swallow.)

"Why on earth would you want to be friends with someone who was so much trouble?" Ally asked.

"Because I know who she really is." Gosalyn said.

The waitress comes with the pizza and set it down.

"One supreme pizza with extra anchovies, hold the mushrooms. Just the way you like it." Gosalyn said.

"I don't like anchovies. I'm allergic. I should get going." Ally said.

Close-up of her glass, which is upset when her hand brushes against it. The spilling soda reflects her face, which is cut off by the top edge of the screen.)

"No! Stay! I.. I don't eat anchovies eitherWe'll get whatever you want."

"I've got a lotta homework and I need to get to the computer lab." Ally said.

(She walks off.)

"We've got an awesome computer at the Tower! You can work there-be finished in half the time." Gosalyn said putting her foot in her mouth.

She knows that her dad doesn't like her to bring people to the tower/

She halts, having gotten only a few feet away, and turns to face her after a moment. The face that greets her is that of a young girl whose world is one good sneeze away from falling apart at the seams.)

"Okay, but I've gotta be home before dark." Ally said.

"Kay." Gosalyn replied.

Gosalyn crosses to her, leaving the puddle of soda to reflect nothing but the sun and sky

Dissolve to a long shot of the Tower, then to the two youths in the operations center. They are at the door, and the kitchen, couch, and coffee table are strewn with assorted trash and used items.)

"Wow! This is cool!" Ally exclaimed.

"This is where the Justice Ducks and the T-Squad get all their mission assignments." Gosalyn said.

(Cut to the kitchen and pan slowly across the piles of unwashed dishes.)

"Over there's the kitchen.. and over there is the game room. Where me and Darkwing, Gizmo and Robot girl play video games see." Gosalyn trailed on.

"Must be nice being here." Ally said.

"You used to hang out here too." Gosalyn said.

Ally chuckled. "I think I would remember living in a place like this." She said kind of annoyed.

(Cut to a pair of panels against a black screen, each showing one of the teens; She looks around curiously and Gosalyn watches her with obvious unease as they drift apart toward the bottom corners of the screen. When they stop, Gosalyn thinks for a second and smiles in her direction.)

"I'll show you you're locker." Gosalyn said.

Ally looked at her strange and the two girls head over to the lockers. Gosalyn opened it up and it had a bunch of movie stars pictures and stars. Ally just looked at it confused. "You had me buy bags of those tiny stars. Because you liked astrology and made you think of outdoors."

"Not me. I hate astrology and outdoors too many bugs." She said. She spotted a picture of her and Gosalyn from the photo booth and looked at it.

"That's from our trip to corny island a few years back." Gosalyn mussed.

Ally rolled her eyes at it. "Cute. Listen I've really got to go." Ally replied.

Gosalyn nodded her head and the two head out.

The two of them are now standing at the look out spot.

"Maybe your friend is out there somewhere. I hope you find her." Ally said.

"I already have dumb blonde." Gosalyn said. It was an inside joke that they used to have.

Which didn't set well with Ally and glared at her. "Did you just call me a dumb blonde?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a joke. I used to call you that all the time. And you would call me a tom boy freak. It's funny."

"Funny? Being called a dumb blonde is insulting!" She runs off.

"Ally! I am so sorry. Maybe you need more time to remember. Come back! I'll help you!" Gosalyn exclaimed running after her.

Back with the gang still fighting with the villain.

"Man, this guy just never gives up!" Mystic exclaimed throwing him against the wall.

"We got to keep fighting!" Darkwing exclaimed.

They kept fighting with the villain.

Cut to an overhead view of the ball park. It looks as if the entire ball park has fallen on times hard enough to warrant its closure.)

(Next the camera cuts to an extreme close-up of a broken big screens inside. Gosalyn's reflection passes by, multiplied several times due to all the cracks.)

"How could she just forget?" Gosalyn asked herself.

Close-up of an area speckled with glass shards, tilting up. She has reached the chamber in which Ally finally revealed herself as a double agent and is staring at a panorama of cracked glass.)

"There must be something I can say to help her remember." Gosalyn said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember." Nega Duck said from one of the big screens.

That level voice throws the mother of all scares into Gosalyn who tried to eat its owner alive the last time they met in this place. Cut to behind her and tilt up slowly; now, as then, Nega Duck's image appears in every big screen. Close-up of one face.)

"Nega DuckI should've realized you were behind this! Why did you bring Ally back?!" She exclaimed.

"I had nothing to do with her return." Nega Duck said.

"Liar! You did something to take away her memory!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I did nothing, dear child. If the girl does not remember. It's because she choices not to." Nega Duck chuckled.

"Why wouldn't Ally want to remember? She had friends, a good life." Gosalyn said.

Nega Duck chuckled. " Not that I care. Don't you see? She no longer wants to remember you." He mussed.

That did it for Gosalyn she was ticked off. She jumped on her rocket board and flew up to the screen and tossed bombs at it. "Liar! **I** won't let you hurt her again! " Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You're the one who is hurting her. Let her go." Nega Duck said.

"Me? How am I hurting her? I'm her best friend! I would NEVER do anything to hurt her!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Face it girl. She doesn't want to see you anymore." Nega Duck said.

"Leave ALLY alone!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She tossed another bomb at him and it was just a tape recording of him.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore. She doesn't want to see you anymore. She doesn't want to see you anymore." The tape kept repeating. Gosalyn just stood over it and is breathing really hard.

The next day..

Gosalyn is at the school standing next to Ally's friends.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her?" Gosalyn asked.

Her friends shrugged.

(A classroom door opens to admit her into the hall; she glares disgustedly toward Gosalyn and walks off without a word.)

"Ally! Wait up!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She took off after Ally.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Gosalyn said.

Ally wasn't answering her at all.

"Uh.. just for future records. How long are you going to ignore me" Gosalyn asked.

"Until you leave me alone." Ally replied.

"Oh that long huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm going to be late for biology." Ally said.

Gosalyn stops and watches her go into this classroom, the door slamming shut once she is in.

Mystic and Robot girl are still chasing after the villain.

"Every time we catch up to it, it vanishes before our eyes." Robot girl said.

"Are we just supposed to wait for it to reappear?" Mystic asked.

"This thing is out to destroy everything. It's not stopping, and neither are we." Darkwing said.

The street again; a storefront blows out, throwing a parked car across the pavement, and out comes the villain as Robot girl swoops down.)

"There it is!" Sage exclaimed.

(Mystic lifts off, Darkwing fires his gas gun and swings away, and Gizmo Duck vaults over the ledge to join in. At ground level, the thing executes a series of froglike jumps to get across the street and onto the roof of a car; glass cracks and sheet metal crumples when it pushes off. Here come the four pursuers at full tilt; cut to another corner, where a sonic cannon blast barely miss their target. It skids through the turn, the four heroes hot on its heels, and nearly takes another of Mystics shots to the kidney before diving to one side.)

(The move carries it onto an upper-story ledge, but it thinks again after a third power trip rips into the architecture. Back to the street it goes, bounding ahead as the camera tilts down slightly. There is a low wall across the far side of the cross street here; the camera passes this for a close-up of the concrete before the whole thing blows out toward us. Back in the street, the four heroes race toward the fresh hole and thick dust clouds; on the far side, they come out and find their enemy headed for the top of a dam.)  
"Not so fast!" Mystic exclaimed.  
(Her crossed hands blaze black as she swings them wide with a loud grunt, causing one blast of energy after another to erupt from the stone surface. The first two strikes are a hair late, but the third throws the fugitive off balance and into the trees that line the riverbank. Old growth is smashed to kindling wood under the incredible momentum; cut to the near end of the trench created by its skid and pan to where it has stopped. Even after taking Mystics king-size hit, the villain is able to get to its feet unharmed-but right away a cannon bolt lashes the air and nearly takes its head off.)

(It leaps over the piled dirt and frog-jumps uphill through the forest as she pitches again, Darkwing scales a disc, and Robot girl and Mystic bring up the rear. Ordnance and levitated timber fly everywhere, just barely missing the great white form.)

"There's nowhere for you to hide!" Gizmo Duck exclaimed.

Back with Gosalyn and Ally..

Ally comes walking out of the class room and Gosalyn followed her. Both have a ticked off look on their faces.

"Uh… Are you going to keep running away from me?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm not running away from anything. Now go home!" Ally exclaimed.

"Not till you talk to me." Gosalyn said

"Well you can't keep following me." Ally said.

"Why not?" Gosalyn asked.

"I have to use the rest room."

"So go. I'll just follow you in."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ally exclaimed.

She stormed into the girls room and Gosalyn just stood there and watched her.

Cut to a pothole-**pocked road in the forest and tilt up slightly, to the sound of distant thumping, to bring the building at its end fully into view:** the Recycle Center. The ruckus is accompanied by the glare of explosions shining through the windows-the big chase has worked is way in here-and a few of them blow out after a second. The glare fills the screen and clears to show an area inside, just in time for Mystic to sail into view and hit the wall back first. Her attacker stands on a catwalk not far away and turns to find Robot girl rushing in; one devastating hook after another smashes into the black-and-white face as Darkwing runs across the floor to check it out.)

(He gets there just before the big man misses and takes a left to the jaw that lays him out. Out with the grappling hook again; he fires and manages to snag the raised white arm. A hard yank on the line drags the creature off balance, and Gizmo Duck gives it a wicked little smile and a two-handed swing to the chin that launches it off the catwalk. It drops into a hopper full of aluminum cans, one of several that are moving along a track, and Gizmo jumps after it.)

"We need Gosalyn!" Darkwing exclaimed.

At the schools library the camera positioned a few feet above the floor, and tilt down past the shelves and several tables to bring Gosalyn and Ally into view. They are sitting on opposite sides of a table, with a very large pile of books separating them; she studies while Gosalyn sits wearily, head in hands. Cut to her, then to Gosalyn; sight gag-Gosalyn's head is squashed considerably and a runner of drool hangs from her mouth.)  
She usually reads comics or goes off to practice or training during study hall. So this was very boring.

She has placed his communicator on the table now, and of all the possible moments in present or future time, it chooses this very one to go off. Instead of sounding off its usual pop ring tone, though, it buzzes like an alarm clock gone mad, scaring its owner out of her deep blue funk with a yell.)  
"Oh...I'm awake!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Several panels pop up, each showing a student's head, and all admonish her with an "Shhh!" Cut to his side of the table, the camera pointed at the books; the sight gag has ended.)

"Shh!" Gosalyn replied back rolling her eyes.

"Go outside!" Ally whispered.

Gosalyn looked at her confused. "Oh, so you're talking to me now?" She asked.

"Shh." The Libran said.

"Sorry." Gosalyn said.

Ally glared at her with anger in her eyes.

"You're going to get me in trouble. Go outside!" Ally said.

"Not unless you come with me."

She gets a nasty glare from the librarian, who pulls out a ruler and slaps its end against one palm threateningly. Having had enough of this discussion, Ally gets up angrily and walks off. Cut to the exterior of the school, zooming in slowly, then to one of the sunlit hall windows. We then see a long shot of the two facing each other in front of these, followed by a close-up; Gosalyn has her back to the glass. A moment's silence, which is broken when Ally speaks.)

"Okay you got two minutes. Go." Ally said.

"Maybe you don't remember, but I do. You're my friend. You're a T-Squad." Gosalyn said.

(She backs up from the light.)

Ally shook her head. "You're wrong." She said.

"You don't belong here, Ally." Gosalyn said.

"Stop calling me that!" Ally exclaimed.

"It's who you are girl." Gosalyn said.

Ally paused and looked at her. "What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then." Gosalyn said.

(Long shot of them. There is another pause, which breaks when the camera cuts to a close-up of the blonde's chest and the textbook clutched over it and tilts up slowly.)

"Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone." Ally said.

Gosalyn paused and handed out her notebook and was going to write down her number.

"Here. Take this-in case you're in trouble. In case you need me. You can call me anytime." Gosalyn said.

Ally looked at it and had made up her mind. "I don't need it." She said stepping back.

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that. "But.. You said that we was going to be best friends forever remember?" She cried.

Gosalyn communicator went off. "Quiverwing we need you." Mystic said.

"Times up. You're friends need you more then I do." Ally said walking away.

"Ally." Gosalyn said.

Ally paused and sighed. "Things change Gosalyn. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Ally said.

"No! I don't believe it! Maybe Mystic and Morgana have a spell that can help you. Come with me." She said.

Ally shook her head. "You go. _(Cut to Gosalyn,)_ You're a T-Squad. That's who you are. _(Back to her.)_ That's not me. I'm not a hero. _(To her legs.)_ I'm not out to save the world.

I'm not a villain. Who's trying to take over the world. I'm just a normal girl who's trying to fit into her new school." Ally said.

Gosalyn nodded her head, knowing that Ally had made up her mind. "Okay, well uh.. just take care okay?" Gosalyn said.

"You too." Ally said.

Ally walked to her next class and Gosalyn watched her walk away.

Gosalyn sighed and grabbed her communicator. "Quiverwing to Mystic. I'm on my way over." She said.

Back into the belt it goes, and she finally gets her feet moving in a run. Cut to a profile of her face, finding its old determination again even though the events of the past day or so have shaken her life so badly. Whether this girl has amnesia, is deliberately repressing her memories of her past, or is simply not Ally, will have to be dealt with another day-there is a job to be done. The camera circles back to show her heading for the open school doors. Zoom in on the dazzling sunlight as she races out and jumps on her rocket board and takes off.

In Ally's class room she sees Gosalyn fly off and looked back at her teacher.

Back with the others in St. Carnard..

Gosalyn comes back and lands down next to her dad. "Sorry I'm late guys." She said.

"It's about time! Where have you been?" Darkwing asked.

"Just had some unfinished business to take off. That's all." Gosalyn said.

"Good. So was it Ally?" Robot girl asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, it wasn't Ally. Not the Ally that I remember. I guess I was just over thinking it too much. So about that vacation. You were talking about dad." Gosalyn said.

Drake chuckled and hugged his daughter.

"Come on girls, let's go to the pizza shop. And lets invite Honk man." Gosalyn said.

"Alright!" Mystic and Robot girl exclaimed.

The three girls took off running.

The End


End file.
